The Hunter Pureblood's Myth
by MisStory
Summary: Sayori is a pureblood, but she doesn't know it. It is having different effects on everyone. Kaname can't stop dreaming about her. Yagari suspects something is wrong. She's about to become the center of attention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

The Hunter Pureblood's Myth

Chapter 1

Sayori quickened her pace. She had lost track of time while studying in the school library. She wanted to at least see Yagari-sensei before he went to teach the night class. He always seemed to get away from her before she could start a conversation with him. In fact, not since formally meeting had Yagari really looked at her. She had learned Yuuki was a pureblood vampire and that Zero was a vampire hunter. It had led her to the introduction of Kaname Kuran, the night class and Yagari Toga. From the little she had learned by watching Yagari she found herself respecting him and aspiring to be like him. He cared about Zero and Ichiru; hunted vampires, but was friends with headmaster Cross; and taught the night class. Not to mention he occasionally was her substitute PE teacher. Sayori constantly asked him to train her and in a similar constancy Yagari said no.

The night class didn't really talk, or hang out with her even though Yuuki did. It was alright. If they had been friendly all of a sudden Sayori would've been uncomfortable. Sayori didn't mind them, or dislike them. It was just that a wall remained that neither side tried to breach. Only Kaname seemed the most intimidating to her. She never would admit that, not even to Yuuki.

The only goal in becoming a hunter was to have Yagari as a mentor. She saw him make his way toward her distractedly. She usually stayed in her dorm room if she wasn't studying at the library at around nightfall. It was too chaotic when Yuuki and the others went to classes because of all their day class fans. However, some days like today she came out to meet Yagari-sensei. She called out to him, "Good evening Yagari-sensei."

Yagari had been looking at the vampires until he heard that voice. He should have known to expect her. She was never too far. All the other students in PE kept a distance from him, not including Zero, or Ichiru. Then there was Sayori Wakaba, whom was not like the Kiryus, yet was not intimidated by him. She asked him and told him whatever happened to be on her mind. Yagari would not have minded Sayori if only she were not so stubborn about being trained to be a hunter. Still he was patient. When he lectured she listened and watched intently. Even when the other students quit running the 20 laps he assigned she would do it. He smiled at the memory of Sayori racing against Zero. At first Zero hadn't noticed, but when he did he sped up. Recently she had gotten better she was able to keep pace with Zero. She had good points. Unfortunately she sought him out often at times like now. She was his personal stalker.

Automatically he replied, "The Hunter's Association has not changed its mind." He had known what she was going to ask. Her smile and the glint of anticipation in her eyes disappeared.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't really want to hunt vampires. I just want to learn from Yagari-sensei." She said, recovering.

The gathering night class students had taken notice of Sayori's interest in Yagari Toga the first time she showed up looking for him. She was Yuuki's friend, after all. To Sayori it was as if she wasn't there because only Yuuki ever looked at her and waved hello. She also didn't approach her friend as to not upset the other day class students for having a privilege they didn't. They looked at her furtively, mostly they remained indifferent as a façade, but they tuned their other senses to her. Her comment was vague about them, as usual. This time Kaname looked fixedly at Sayori. If only she turned her head a little and looked up she'd see him. _You don't hate us, but you only have eyes for him. At least once I'd like to see you turn your gaze away from him, Wakaba-san, _thought Kaname. As if he had spoken Sayori did that.

For a moment Sayori let her gaze waver from Yagari. Kaname was staring at her. She wondered about that. It was a novelty, but he didn't do more. She smiled, turning her body towards him. She gave him a small wave before giving him a bow. Kaname gave her a nod, his lips slightly curving. Yagari saw the entire exchange. Yuuki had told him that Sayori before knowing the truth about vampires had not gravitated towards the night class. She still didn't. However, he felt protective suddenly realizing at least one vampire had an apparent interest in her. Yagari recaptured Sayori's attention, saying. "I have a story for you. It's a myth actually, very ancient and rare."

Instantly Sayori's eager gaze was upon Yagari, He wasn't generous with his time and words usually. Yagari had randomly decided on that particular myth because he had once told it to the Kiryu twins in their childhood. In many ways he thought of Sayori as a child, though she wasn't. The night class waited listening in despite the day class girls' squeals, screams, and other sycophant behavior. Yagari began, "There are pureblood vampires and there were once hunter purebloods too. They were the royals of the vampire hunters. Similar to vampires they had great strength and speed. There were also unique abilities, different to those of the vampires. Among the few known, there was the ability to appease a vampire's hunger and time travel. It was their misfortune to forget they served to protect humans because they eventually began to form an alliance with the vampires. It brought about their demise; they were killed. However, there were some survivors…," Yagari paused there. From the beginning of the story Sayori was mesmerized by his words. When it began to go badly for the human purebloods Sayori felt a chill crawl up her spine, but remained intent for what came next. "…but none have reappeared to prove otherwise."

Sayori frowned, slightly sad, and disappointed. A sudden headache overwhelming all thoughts, however, made her flinch. Yagari noticed her complexion had become pale. Concerned, he asked, "Sayori, what's wrong?"

Sayori shook her head, quickly realizing her mistake in doing so, the ache was worse. She carefully said, "That's a sad story." She really meant it, but her sudden illness was making it seem she was really affected by it when that was not the case. Her voice had trembled a little.

Yagari said, "It's only a myth." He thought her reaction was odd.

Forcing a smile, Sayori said, "You should go, sensei. The night class is waiting." She hurried away to the sun dorms without looking back. Her body was getting shaky, especially her legs. She stumbled to her room. Once inside her knees buckled as she reached the edge of her bed. Her vision blurred, the pain in her head was too strong. She brought the pillow to her face and screamed into it. Tears fell, sobs mixed with screams. She bit the pillow, gripping it strongly, eyes closed. Once the pain subsided, only jolts made her body quiver. Exhausted Sayori fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Any questions you have, please ask. Also, please review. If you notice any changes it's because I re-edited a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 2

Yuuki wasn't too sure why she felt concerned about Sayori. A reason didn't matter, though. She had to go see her friend to know. Only then would her worry go away. As soon as the first class came to an end she was going to sneak away to Sayori's room. Until then she pretended to follow along with Yagari-san. Yuuki inspected her teacher with consideration. She had known her friend looked up to Zero's teacher. She didn't understand why Sayori had to pick him. It worried her that Yori might get hurt if the vampire hunter's association ever said yes. Otherwise Yuuki knew Yagari was a good man. _Ah, that's why: he's a good person,_ she thought.

Finally class was over. Yuuki's eyes followed Yagari's broad shoulders. It seemed to her that he walked too slowly. He stopped in the doorway. She frowned, impatient. He turned to look at her briefly before exiting the classroom. For a moment she got startled, her heart beat fast. Ignoring her peers she walked to the door, peeking out to make sure he had left. Sticking her head out to see left and right she saw the hallway was empty. Quickly she went to Kaname. "I have to go check on Sayori. I'll be back before the next class starts," she informed him. No argument was made as she left.

Nobody saw Yuuki on her way to Sayori's room. She was able to get in through the bedroom window. Quietly, in the dark, she approached her friend on the bed. "Yori-chan," she called quietly. Sayori was facing away from her hugging a pillow. Sitting next to her on the bed she brushed some hair from Yori's forehead. Sayori jumped a little at Yuuki's touch. Yori was asleep and didn't have a high temperature, but she was slightly shivering. The night was chilly so Yuuki thought it was because she had left the window open. Having seen that Sayori was all right she moved to the window to leave. She didn't want to disturb Sayori's sleep, or cause her to shiver from the cold anymore.

Yuuki barely made it back on time to the next class. She realized two things during classes. The first was that Sayori had been sleeping in her school uniform and shoes on. She was able to dismiss it quickly. Sayori must have been too tired to change. The second—made Yuuki feel bad—she should have covered Yori with the blanket to help with the cold. Unfortunately, Kaname denied her permission to go back to do it. _I'm sorry_, she thought, while pouting and glaring at her brother.

Sayori could feel the warmth of the sun. She could also feel the hardness of the ground beneath her. Sitting up groggily, she let go of her pillow, eyes still closed. Leaning on the palms of her hands, one leg folded under her, the other extended to the side. She wondered when she fell off the bed. The red behind her closed eyelids disappeared as a shadow passed over her. Someone's hand touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't sleep here."

Sayori opened her eyes. It was Yuuki, but she looked a little different. Sayori assumed it was due to the blurriness she had from just waking up. "Yuuki?" she asked. Her friend laughed at that. She answered, "Juri, not Yuuki."

"Can you stand? You should move from here it's not safe," said a masculine voice. A hand encircled her right arm tugging her upward. Moving her eyes to the stranger, she stayed put on the ground wanting to deny his identity. She had been wrong about Yuuki, and this young man's resemblance was less to his. The words slipped from her mouth, "A nice looking Kaname-san?"

Juri responded, "He's my brother, Haruka."

Dazed, Sayori took in her surroundings. This was not her room. She was sitting on a street walk's pavement. There were houses around, but this was nowhere near Cross Academy. Her attention returned to Juri and Haruka. "I'm Sayori." she said. "I think, I'm dreaming."

At her words the two looked at her oddly. However, their eyes widened soon after. "You're fading!" Juri exclaimed, alarmed. Haruka couldn't find better words to say.

Sayori looked down at herself. It was true. She was fading and her dream was changing. She looked at them again one last time before she found herself back in her room. Lying back on her bed, Sayori said quietly, "It really was a dream." It had seemed very real, but she knew that was impossible. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to fall asleep. In the morning her shivers were back. Also, while making her bed she couldn't find her pillow. She decided to search for it later.

During physical education she was delighted when Yagari called her over. The other students were intimidated by Yagari so they avoided looking, or trying to hear what was said. Surprisingly, today Zero and Ichiru were exempt from running and slept under a tree close-by. "Sensei?" she said.

"The Hunters' Association won't ever accept you as a member, but I can train you. If you still want to learn," Yagari said, staring at her directly. Sayori nodded. She felt so happy she couldn't resist giving Yagari a quick hug. She jumped feeling a jolt, but hardly cared. She was overflowing with happiness. "I'll tell you later about your training schedule. Zero and Ichiru have agreed to help. However, before going back to running I want to know why you weren't in your room last night."

Sayori frowned, replying, "I didn't leave my room last night. After hearing your story yesterday I went to my room and fell asleep. Not until this morning did I step out." She only left out the part about her migraine because she didn't want him to take back his training offer.

He narrowed his eye at her, but nodded. He had placed Zero outside her door and Ichiru above her window on the roof as sentries, after Yuuki's visit. In class she had been staring at him instead of paying attention to his lecture. He knew that Yuuki wouldn't harm her own friend. The problem was that he had checked on her too for reasons similar to Yuuki's. Her room and bed had been empty. Zero and Ichiru had confirmed that she never returned from outside. She came out of her room as if she had been there all night instead of missing. His students didn't lie and he doubted that Sayori would lie…but last night's incident was suspicious. He would investigate by keeping an eye on her. "That's all. Finish running laps," he said.

Sayori was in such high spirits that she forgot about her missing pillow. She changed into a long, white nightgown. The sleeves were long too. The style was very simple, if it could even be called style. She crawled under the covers, curling into a fetal position. Holding the covers, her drowsy eyes caught the change in surroundings. She found herself lying on grass in the middle of the night. The moon was full and a slight shadow fell over her from the mansion nearby. Despite being in a dream she wrapped herself in the covers and fell into slumber.

She woke up feeling a finger poking her shin. Whoever the person was proceeded to grab her ankle, tickling the arch of her foot. She giggled, pulling her foot away. "She's not dead," a boy's voice said. Peeking through the covers hiding her face Sayori saw a young looking Kiryu. She sat up keeping her head and some of her face covered. Only her eyes were visible. She felt a bit embarrassed about being caught in her sleepwear. Light lavender eyes stared at her warily.

Sayori spoke, "You're right. I'm not. Are you Zero, or Ichiru?"

"Zero get away from her," said Yagari-sensei's voice. Seeing him walking towards her followed by Ichiru, her blood ran cold. She really didn't want him to see her in a plain night dress.

She tightened her hold on the covers and turned away.

"She's not a vampire, master," Zero said. "I used one of your knives to give her a small cut on her leg. Nothing happened."

Hearing his words Sayori looked at her legs. He had wrapped her left leg in gauze and tape. She could see the blood outline from where he must have cut just above her ankle. It was more of a medium sized cut. Yagari asked in a sharp tone, "Then why are you covering your face?"

Sayori said, "My face shouldn't be looked at."

"You shouldn't be here. This is the Kiryu family's home. You're trespassing," Yagari informed her.

Getting up, she said, "I'll be leaving then."

"Master, didn't you have a mask that you bought on a mission," Ichiru asked.

Zero added, "Can't she stay? She's not even wearing shoes."

Sayori was taken in for a night, thanks to their kindness. She was provided with a dark blue satin kimono with black roses and a silver obi. Sayori traced the silver trimming, gazing at the kimono's beauty reflected in the mirror. It wasn't a traditional kimono, the cuffs were wide and she was able to put it on without help. She vaguely wondered where Yagari-sensei had come upon it and why he bought it. The mask complimented the kimono. The lips were silver, while the eye slits were out lined black. The rest of the mask was a lighter satin blue. A blue satin ribbon was used to tie the mask on. To complete the outfit she wore setta sandals.

She spent the day talking and playing with the Kiryu twins. She never would have imagined doing such a thing while awake. When night came she went to the guest room they gave her. She mumbled, before falling asleep, "Just like in reality Yagari-sensei is so far away."

Standing outside her room Yagari heard the mysterious girl's words. She wasn't a vampire, but he was wary of her because she was hiding her identity. Now inadvertently hearing her soliloquy he became more suspicious. She spoke as if she knew him. He waited a while then entered the room. Approaching the bed he leaned over her to check if she was asleep. She was. She had said her face shouldn't be looked upon, but he didn't care. He wanted to see if he could identify her as a threat. Possibly she was an assassin.

Undoing the mask's string carefully he removed it. Her face was not ugly, or disfigured. She also didn't suddenly attack him, so she wasn't dangerous. _Who are you, and why do you speak about me like we're familiars_, he mused. He concluded she must have her reasons for lying. He wouldn't question her. However, before he could tie the mask back in place her eyes opened. She blinked a couple of times. Her eyes widened, she had been caught. "I'm sorry, I lied," she said, feeling ashamed.

"It's fine. You must have reason to hide your face," he said to her. His words made it worse. Tears formed in her eyes blinding her, until they poured down her cheeks. His expression changed from calm to understanding, but Sayori missed it with her eyes downcast. She was fading again. She looked at Yagari, and said, "Please, can I keep just the mask, Yagari-sensei?"

He smiled, placing it in her hands. "You can also keep the kimono," he said. Once again she 'woke' in her room. Except this time it was undeniable. It was not just a dream. It was morning, she was in her bed, but she still held the mask. She was wearing the kimono, too. Tears continued to roll down her face. Sayori was stunned, unable to decide what to do, or think. Changing into her uniform, and after putting away sensei's gifts with special care Sayori went to her classes. She would figure it out later it was too much to take in now.

* * *

I added some more to Yagari's part because I realized I was being to vague about the reason for his actions.

This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Kaname will show up soon. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 3

Yagari didn't give Sayori any weird looks that morning after her "dream". She had expected he would. She was going insane all on her own, she concluded. He was going away on several hunts, but until he returned she was to follow his regimen under Zero's supervision.

Her schedule began early in the morning and ended until early evening. Being studious she had some free hours gained through excellence and advancing past several courses. She spent that time reading books about the Hunter's Association and vampires. She had morning practice—sparring, specific exercise to improve strength, or speed—with the Kiryus. When Yagari returned he only observed, much to Sayori's chagrin, except on the rare occasion that he lectured on strategy, or mental preparation. P.E. was supplemental to the training. After classes she met up with Zero or Ichiru if she had any questions.

It was only after he left that Yagari dreamt about the girl in the mask. Watching her fade it made sense to him. Her resemblance to Sayori was just coincidental. _She had been a ghost_, he thought.

On the third night, while lying in bed something different happened to Sayori. Instead of simply seeing her room shift, her body felt bound. It was like being pulled in. Once more she found herself in front of Juri and Haruka. They were older, but in fairness they looked more mature not old. Both stared at her, speaking simultaneously. "It worked," said Haruka. "Got you," Juri said.

Sayori was speechless, her face expressing surprise. Understanding her predicament they explained. The last time they saw her they would have assumed it was all a hallucination. However, Sayori left behind her pillow after evanescing. They did some research and discovered only one possibility. Sayori had to be a hunter pureblood. Until that moment they had not tried contacting her. "It was only recently that we used your pillow to summon you," Haruka said.

Juri grinned at her, saying," There is someone we want you to meet." Sayori failed to recall that first room's details. She was moved to another with large, ornate chairs. The carpet was very thick Sayori could tell by the way it cushioned her steps. Someone occupied a chair facing away from the door. Juri waved for her to sit. "Sayori, meet Kaname," Haruka introduced his son. She didn't ask his age, but Kaname-san was younger and smaller. By her estimated guess he was 10, or 11 years old. He was, by appearance, a taciturn child. She soon learned that underneath he was sweet, benevolent, and sincere. She also met a hostile toddler Yuuki at a later time.

Provided with texts from the Kuran's private library Sayori was able to make sense of what had been said. When Yagari had told the myth she had assumed that when he said the purebloods were killed it was by the vampires. It was not, the hunters did it. Furthermore she learned that only a pureblood vampire could summon her because the hunter purebloods made the alliance with Kuran prior to being killed. Sayori gained reassurance that she wasn't crazy.

Discovering the trick to time travel Sayori spent the present training and the past befriending the Kuran family. In the beginning she felt tired from sparring practice. Yet she made sure to review her class notes before allowing herself to sleep. Yagari warned that her grades couldn't drop. Her sleeping hours varied due to going back and forth, but she was fine. She still woke up early to take 15 minute showers at most. Her hunger rose, so she ate fruits and vegetables in between meals. She adjusted and progressed. She could tell because she had more energy, strength and speed. Her sparring with Zero and Ichiru became equal in the span of two months. Not long since Yagari assigned both to spar against her. Having mastered the basics and some of the more complex exercises of defense plus offense, Yagari considered how to intensify Sayori's workout. She needed to get hands on experience, but fighting with the Kiryus wasn't the same as fighting a vampire. He'd think of something.

The secret to traveling to the past were objects. The Kurans had a necklace specially made belonging to Kaname, which was given to Sayori. When she held it and thought of him it took her to Kaname. As for returning to the present, that was easy, she belonged there. All she had to do was give in to its beckoning. She could resist only for a few hours before her time there ran out and she faded back. Time passed differently when she used her ability. Every visit had a time skip of 12 days. In consequence two years passed in the past, but in the now it had only been two months. Sayori was truly grateful to the Kuran's for helping to keep her sane. However, she forgot to be careful of Kaname-san because Yagari-sensei had seemed not to be affected by her visit to him.

Meanwhile Kaname was always having dreams concerning Sayori Wakaba. They were friends. She called him Kana-chan, as a result. It irked and mortified Kaname because his younger self had allowed it. Losing confidence the more it happened he began to wonder if he was going insane.

In one dreamt occurrence he had remarked, "Whenever I'm thirsty and you show up I suddenly feel sated."

"It's mentioned in the myth," she said, nodding.

"I wonder what else you can do that is not written about," he said.

After that dream he paid attention for a sign of it. Heading to class several nights later he almost forgot about it because of the latest dream. Sayori had been under Yuuki's jealous assault. The gamut of attacks went from making faces to setting up traps to throwing things. The young Kaname had wanted to intervene as well as Juri and Haruka. Sayori asked them not to stop Yuuki. They had to work out some kinks in the process of creating their friendship. She did say to aid Yuuki in letting out her anger because her most recent trap for Sayori was a bucket of water perched above a partly open door. She didn't mind being drenched. Not after being bombarded by balloons full of paint. "You can't steal Kaname. I won't let you," Yuuki yelled.

At last Yuuki began to cry silently, ashamed of her actions, but still too upset to apologize. Kneeling to be close in eye level with her, Sayori said, "I could never steal Kana-chan's love from Yuuki. You're not replaceable in his heart." After that Yuuki warmed up to Sayori. Listening in Kana-chan knew she was correct. Yuuki was his special girl. Living without her would be impossible. However, he felt a pang of guilt knowing that Yori was important too.

It was Hanabusa's words to Yuuki that made him recall the other "dream". _Not dream, it's more like new memories_, he thought grimly.

"I'm hungry," Aido said. Yuuki concurred, she was too, but she warned him to wait. Sayori passed them on their way to class. She waved to Yuuki, unaware of Kaname's gaze, as she hurried away.

Hanabusa halted, frowning. Yuuki stared at him with curiosity. "I feel…full," he said mildly.

Understanding dawned on Yuuki. "I'm not hungry anymore either. That's weird. I was going to ask Zero for a drink," she said, shrugging.

Clenching his jaw and fists in frustration Kaname felt it too. He was being affected, or simply going insane.

She showed up in another dream a little after his parent's death. His face remained serious without a tear to shed. Sayori frowned at him, worried.

"It's okay to cry, Kaname," she said. His eyes held a distant look. He stayed silent. She tried again, placing her hands on his shoulders. "If you can't cry, I'll cry for you," she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her in return. Wordlessly, hot tears streamed down his face falling on Sayori's shoulder. She promised, even if she went back to the present she'd always come back to him. Kana-chan would've doubted her if not for the every now and then when she did as promised. In time he was able to smile and laugh genuinely. It tortured his adult self.

It was in particular two "dreams" that made his mind up. Kana-chan, he could feel, anticipated seeing Sayori. He was smitten by her. He thought about confessing, but decided against it. She acted motherly to him, so she was liable to reject him. Suddenly he wondered if he had any love rivals.

"Is there anyone you like, Yori?" He asked feigning indifference.

She nodded, smiling. "I do."

Kana-chan asked, "Who is it?" He watched as Sayori's eyebrows creased. She was unsure if she should say it. Nonetheless she said, "Toga Yagari."

He was slightly upset to find out there was someone. He concealed it by asking another question. "Have you told him?"

Looking alarmed, Sayori shook her head. "No. I won't ever tell him."

Despite being in a dream Sayori often napped. Watching her sleep on his bed Kana-chan found himself crouching above her. His arms on either side of her head he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, but deviated. Instead he kissed her cheek. He paused to see if she'd wake up. She didn't, so he continued by kissing up her jaw line. Then onto her eyelids and back down the other side of her jaw. Last he pressed a kiss to her lips. He knew it was wrong to steal a kiss from her, but he had been jealous.

The next time, however, lying beside her Kaname yearned to touch her. She was asleep again. Her shirt was scrunched up showing off her waist and the small of her back. Tentatively Kana-chan ran a single finger up and down her exposed side. Goosebumps formed and disappeared. Sitting up he kissed her hip before trailing all his fingers on her sensitive skin, eliciting a laugh from Yori. Now only half asleep, she said, "Stop tickling me Kana-chan."

In a dry tone he replied, "I wasn't tickling." In truth he was startled. He proceeded to purposely tickle her sides to allay any possible suspicion. Sayori jerked at the sensation, her arms and legs twisting. Burying her head in the pillow to stifle her giggles, Sayori tried to get a word in. "Kana-chan, stop," she panted.

Kaname finally snapped. He arranged a false mission for Yagari and his students to get them away. He was determined to corner and question Sayori about the dreams that were driving him mad, and changing his feelings. If she was afraid and confused it would confirm his madness. If not, what would she say? He remained mindful that Yuuki would hate him if he hurt Sayori.

She didn't have a room-mate since Yuuki's departure. It was the best place to get her alone. During classes he slipped away, leaving instructions to his classmates. They could not let Yuuki come looking for him.

Sayori had been on the verge of falling asleep. Her eyes opened sensing the vampire in her room. Sitting up she could see his eyes flash red in the dark. He said in a low growl, "Stop your mind games on me."

She grimaced. "I can't," she said.

* * *

I took long to update, sorry. Please review/comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 4

Swiftly Kaname loomed over her on the bed taking hold of her by the collar. Sayori scowled at him. "I made a promise to your parents," she said. Prying his fingers from her shirt she got up to look for something in her drawers. Kaname watched, trying to keep his anger under control. Sayori found the two locks of hair she had been searching for. Turning to Kaname she could only hope that her plan worked. She held her hand out, but he simply eyed it. "Give me your hand, Kaname-san."

Holding the hair in one hand with the other she grasped Kaname's hand. Sayori focused on his parents—the time just after they requested the promise. He had felt anticipation at having her hold his hand, despite his indignation. When he saw the surroundings change he tried to disengage from her, but she kept a firm grip on his hand. He was standing before Juri and Haruka in their home when everything settled. Ominous he turned to Sayori. "I clearly told you to stop," he muttered.

Kana-chan was cute, but Kaname-san was scary especially right now. She frowned, refusing to let it show. "I told you I promised your parents that I'd look out for you. I can't do as you say."

Haruka and Juri had been ignored until they came to stand beside Sayori. Juri put a hand on her shoulder. "She's right, but more importantly I can't believe she would bring you to us all grown up," Juri said, wide-eyed. She stayed still not sure if she should touch him.

Haruka, in contrast, pinched Kaname's cheek. Narrowing his eyes at him he said, "Allow Sayori to keep her promise." Releasing his face, Haruka rolled up his shirt sleeve proceeding to bite his own arm drawing blood. He let the crimson liquid roll down his arm as he offered it to his son. Kaname breathed in the scent—familiar and nostalgic. He leaned down to lick up the blood. He was stunned speechless. It truly was Haruka and Juri.

In the ensuing silence Juri said, "Sayori, can you leave us alone with Kaname for a couple of hours until you have to go back?" She nodded stepping out of the room.

Sayori wondered how far she should go to give them privacy. She halted outside of the library and sat down. Drawing her knees to her chest she closed her eyes. She often dressed in casual, comfortable clothes to sleep after her re-encounter with the Kuran's. Tonight she had worn a black t-shirt and knee length shorts. She didn't want a repeat of Yagari-sensei's visit. Thinking of it now she smiled. _Kaname-san had been very upset earlier he wouldn't have cared if I were naked_, she thought.

After the door closed behind Sayori, Juri gave Kaname a hug. "Come sit," she said, taking a seat. "Tell us what is wrong."

"Why would you ask her to keep that promise? What is she and how can she do it?" Kaname asked without waiting for answers.

"If you think about it calmly you all ready know the answer of what she is and why she can time travel," Juri said. He considered it carefully, heeding Juri's words. Sayori was a hunter pureblood and if he studied his "dreams" he'd find most of his answers. "What about the promise? I have no memory of that," he said.

Haruka replied, "You weren't present when it occurred." From the beginning both had planned on using Sayori to help them. They suspected something bad might happen, so they tried to call the mysterious girl they had met long ago. However, their minds changed when she told them about Kaname. Yori had described him as intimidating, cold, and unfriendly. Finally she told them that they were murdered and that she wanted to change that. She was thanked for the warning, but was told to stay out of it. Attempting persuasion Sayori argued that Kaname-san needed their presence. "For that reason we asked her to give us her word. She didn't wait to hear what we were asking."

Kaname felt light headed from the knowledge. _The warning didn't save you_, he thought. A different thought came to him. "Yuuki doesn't seem to be affected," he said.

Juri answered, "In the event of danger I planned on blocking her memories of Sayori." Seeing Kaname's doubt, she added, "As a pureblood Sayori's a potential enemy. Her actions can be blocked"

"How?" he asked. His parents stayed silent, so he said, "I'm in love with her; a potential enemy."

Haruka smiled in understanding. "Don't fight your feelings," he advised. Kaname glowered, thinking about all the negative factors against him. "She doesn't love me," he said, sighing.

Juri placed an arm around his shoulders. Glancing at her Kaname caught sight of her cunning smirk. "All you have to do is make her fall in love with you. The rest won't matter as long as she wants to be with you. Not that she's a hunter and much less everyone else." Kaname smiled at his mother's intuition. She'd given him the perfect answer.

Upon returning to Yori's room Kaname didn't say much. His anger was gone, she noticed, when she had been called back into the room by his parents. Whatever happened, he agreed to let Sayori continue time travelling. She wouldn't ask. She gazed at his back as he headed to the window. He turned to contemplate her. "Be more on guard when you're with Kana-chan," he warned. Sayori found his words perplexing, but he didn't elaborate. He just left her to sleep. He'd find a way to talk to her later.

Training and visiting Kana-chan—Sayori did it diligently—Kaname knew, but she also seemed to evade him in the same way. A whole month passed like this. He sort of wanted to be able signal to Kana-chan the conversations he wanted to have with her. He was growing tired of waiting for a proper opportunity.

He was saved from acting impulsively by Toga Yagari. Headmaster Cross informed him that Yagari wanted his help training Sayori. The Hunter's Association was willing to let Yori be a substitute. If an official hunter couldn't do the mission, then she could. It was a tricky lay off. Any hunter knew that hunting was difficult at the start. Experience was the best instructor. That was where Kaname could help. His position could enlist the nobles. They would be at a more defeatable level for Sayori. Yuuki had readily agreed, on her part.

"I need to speak to her in private, at least once, if she is to be my pupil," he said, to Yagari. It was arranged for them to meet. Other than a teacher Yagari didn't tell Yori who she'd be meeting. He assumed she had been told by Yuuki.

Waiting for her instructor Yori closed her eyes. Soon after she heard the door open then close followed by footsteps. When they stopped Yori stood to bow, eyes still closed. Her instructor said nothing. He only applied pressure on her shoulder signaling her to sit again. Kaname wondered if Sayori feared him. Here she was relaxed, blind and alone with a stranger. Making his voice deep, he said, "Keep your eyes closed until I give you permission to open them." She nodded. Sitting down next to her he continued in the same false tone, "Why are you avoiding Kaname?"

She frowned. "I'm not. We've never had much reason to talk." She stopped, trying to find the proper words. "…We aren't friends at this time, only in the past." Kaname was impressed she spoke honestly. Dropping the false tone, he whispered huskily in her ear, "Are you always so honest, Sayori?"

Sayori was surprised by his voice. His words didn't register. "Kaname-san?" she asked, inclining her head. His lip curled. She had the audacity to drop his formal honorific to a lower one. Yet what irked him was not that. She treated him like he was two different people. Ironic as it was he felt jealous of himself. He finally had the chance to talk to her and he didn't know what to say.

"I realize Kaname-san that my actions must be a burden to you. To have me speak one way with you and then to treat you as a stranger. I'm sorry to be slow considering your position." She paused, searching for the right words to say, "Right now you are a different person to me, but I'd like very much to learn the man you've become." A smile graced his lips. He had wanted to establish friendship with her. She had acknowledged him, it was enough for now. He asked her not to tell Kana-chan that he'd be training her. He wanted to share at least one secret with Yori alone.

After the addition of the night class, it was noted that her skills were good. She was put to work in groups with Zero and Ichiru to spar with the vampires. When she surpassed the nobles he would consider going one on one with her, but not now. Meanwhile the others who didn't know Sayori's secret were noticing she wasn't an ordinary person. She improved rapidly. If the nobles underestimated her they often found themselves caught off guard. Yagari after consulting with Yuuki and Kaname changed the training exercise. He decided to have Yori protect Ichiru from the night class. She failed if Ichiru got even a small scratch. At the front to attack were Shiki and Rima. After them came Aido, Ruka and Kain, then Ichijo and Seiren. Yuuki and Kaname were last if Yori could manage everyone else.

Fluidly Sayori attacked and defended. Quickly she was up against Aido, but was pushed back. She nearly collided with Ichiru. Trying to help her regain steadiness he put his arm around her. Sayori was barely able to block Kaname's sudden jab. The others held back, not knowing why their leader had attacked, except Ichiru. Putting distance between each other Yori waited for his next move. Still holding Sayori by the waist, Ichiru decided to confirm his suspicions. He leaned down to brush hip lips on Yori's neck followed by a light bite. Kaname became enraged, launching a blood attack at Ichiru. Distracted Sayori held up her hands in reflex forming a shield negating the attack. It was unexpected, even to her.

"Enough. Training is over," Yagari said, pulling Sayori away. "We have to talk."

Everyone else was left behind to wonder what had occurred. Kaname stayed silent. He assumed it was one of her abilities. "How could you attack Sayori?" Yuuki yelled at him.

"I was aiming for Kiryu," he said, correcting her. Yuuki was glad that Zero and Ichiru had left with Yagari. His comment would've angered Zero. "Why?" she demanded.

Aido interrupted, "He wasn't being serious. It must have annoyed Kaname-sama." Yuuki looked to her brother. Kaname concurred, "That's right."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Chapter 5

Sayori was hauled to an empty classroom. "Explain what happened," Yagari said, once inside. Ichiru and Zero waited expectantly. Regardless of word choice there was only the unbelievable truth to be told she knew. "I am a pureblood," she said, face earnest. Noting their incredulous looks Sayori said, "I can prove it. We've met in the past."

Zero shook his head. "We would have sensed it if you were a vampire."

Sayori corrected him. "Not vampire pureblood. Hunter." She didn't wait for a reply. She turned to leave beckoning for them to follow before she ran out of the room. Taken by surprise the three men were left behind. Recovering they gave chase. Her sense of urgency kept her ahead of them. Her right hand closed around her bedroom's doorknob only to be captured by Yagari. The twins right behind him. "I don't know why, but after you told me the myth a lot of odd things happened for me to discover what I am," she said looking directly at him. "I still have the mask you gave me and the kimono."

His mind easily conjured the image of the ghost; of Sayori. He loosened his hold on her wrist. Stepping inside her room, Zero and Ichiru still didn't understand. Sayori withdrew the blue mask and satin kimono from the closet. They recognized the outfit instantly. Their expressions were identical—eyes wide, gaping. "You didn't react after it happened, so I assumed I was going insane until I gained some helpful information."

"Shishou said you were a ghost," Ichiru accused. Zero stayed calm. Having her gaze on him, Yagari replied, "Because you faded away." He had to report this to the H.A. he informed Sayori. She felt uneasy about that, but at least he allowed her to continue training with Yuuki only. Her friend took the news about her identity without a problem. Yuuki promised to keep it secret. There was only one secret Sayori would continue to conceal: Kana-chan.

Two weeks later the Hunter's Association had sent Takamiya Kaitou to investigate the claim of a hunter pureblood. Immediately upon arrival he requested to meet Sayori. No one in the association, much less he, expected the claim to be true. Still he had a job to do, so he was forward in asking her to demonstrate her "pureblood" abilities.

Sayori disliked being ordered around, but she did it. She would be as unobtrusive as possible, making her visit three minutes long. He wouldn't notice the effect until after he slept. Not even after she returned. Nonetheless Sayori had learned something that made her slightly curious about Takamiya-san. He was a student of Yagari-sensei.

Indeed, as the girl said, he saw her in his sleep. He had also witnessed her disappearance and reappearance. His stay at Cross Academy was going to be longer than he expected. After making the phone call, he received his next orders. He was to call a meeting involving the Kurans, Zero, Yagari, headmaster Cross, and Sayori.

The Hunters' Association had several intentions. The first was to announce Sayori's existence to both vampires and hunters. The second was to find a way to draw her into a more active role. She declined, politely from taking a political role. It had been predicted she would. Takamiya changed tactic. "Is there anyone you are fond of Wakaba-san?"

"No," she said with absolute surety. Kaitou took her word on that. The association wanted to, as another option, multiply their one existing pureblood. From there they might find a way to pull her into a more active role. Options were few, however. Zero was dating Yuuki Kuran and his brother was rumored to be with Maria Kurenai. The final option would have been a non hunter. Kaname chuckled, drawing attention. "That's a lie. I could tell you who she likes for something in exchange."

Forgetting tact, Sayori objected. "Kaname-sama, why are you..?"

"I am doing this because I like you," he said. Takamiya asked him what it was he wanted. "I want to be a potential candidate to marry Sayori, and I want the association's approval in writing." Kaname knew that his request was not going to be accepted. Yet he quickly caught on to what the H.A. planned. The thought of any man touching, being intimate with Sayori made him sick. If they wanted the perfect choice, he'd give them two for the price of one. Yuuki whispered to her brother, "How do you know who she likes and I don't?"

"Have you asked her recently if she likes anyone?" he murmured. Yuuki shook her head. She had her answer.

Sayori would have believed Kaname's actions a friendly gesture, if he hadn't made it unmistakably clear that he was serious. "Until you bring me a signed official document I won't answer your question." He had proceeded to leave. They knew where to find him. Yuuki bid her friend farewell. The Kuran's exit seemed to be the end of the meeting. Sayori felt confused. How was she supposed to act around Kaname-san now?

Yuuki needed to be sure of her brother's intentions. Following after him from the meeting, she asked, "Are you being serious about Yori-chan?" Kaname nodded. If that was too vague, it wasn't when he informed the night class of his intentions. It had them abuzz hearing that there was such a being as a hunter pureblood; one that their leader wanted to wed. Yuuki made up her mind to aid her nii-sama in wooing her best friend.

Weeks later Yuuki's scheme fell through under the code name: slumber party. It had been difficult to convince Sayori to agree. She avoided Kaname like he was a plague. She had been neglecting her friendship with Yuuki as a result. At last, Yori had decided that she'd stop it. Arriving at the Moon dormitory, Yori was pulled to a room full of clothes. Yuuki had gone shopping for her and wanted Yori to try on the clothes.

Completely stripped of her uniform, Yori wore only her undergarments. Rima, Ruka, and Yuuki searched through the outfits she would try on. Before that could happen the door was pushed open. Aido rushed in followed by Kaname and Takuma. Only Aido ran away, everyone else froze. Yuuki recovered first. She picked up a boot, throwing it at her brother. "Get out!" He easily sidestepped the assault. Right behind him was Yagari. He failed to dodge the flying boot. It hit him on the jaw.

Worried Sayori forgot about modesty. She rushed to him. He was going to say he was fine until he noticed Yori's near nakedness. Without a word he stepped out of the room. Kaname's eyes roamed over Sayori's body. She was too distracted to notice. Her eyes watched an empty open doorway. Kaname put a hand on Yori's waist. His hand slid down to her hip. Further down his fingers traced the underwear's outline. Her undivided attention was on him now. "Takamiya is here to see you."

Yuuki had not moved from the shock of hitting Yagari, but she finally moved again to beat on her brother's back as he left. Takuma was finally noticed by Ruka, taking pictures. She too had been shocked into silence, but by Kaname's actions. Immediately she mimicked Yuuki's attack on him. Not wasting any time Yori dressed in her uniform as soon as Rima handed it to her. She was left alone in the room. Rima was the only one who had remained unconcerned with the men's intrusion.

Heading downstairs Sayori crossed paths with Shiki. He offered her his bitten pocky. Sayori accepted his generous offer. However, Kaname broke the stick in two before she could take a bite. "I think Kaname-san wants one too," she said. Wordlessly Shiki handed him a whole unbitten Pocky stick. Kaname took it and hauled Yori with him. Once more she was offered bitten Pocky. She ate it quickly as she entered a room.

Sayori understood. This was another meeting. Takamiya said, as she sat down next to Yuuki, "You've received your signed document. Now it's your turn to give."

"It might be that Yori told me, but careful observation would make it obvious. She is fond of Yagari Toga," he said. The people in the room were speechless. Takamiya knew the association would delight in hearing the news. That Yagari was much older didn't matter. He was a perfect candidate. The silence didn't last long and conversation filled the room. Eventually the meeting ended and Sayori headed back to the room with all the clothes. It was still a slumber party. She couldn't sleep because her mind continued to think. "Why did Kaname-san say it?" she whispered in the dark room.

"I want you. That is why," he said. Sayori sat up trying to see him in the dark. He sat next to her on the bed. His comment only made her feel weird. It was the truth. He ached for her. The idea of sex with her, especially now that others had plans for her, constantly passed through his mind. Not wanting to sound possessive, Kaname amended his comment. "I'm in love with you," he said crawling under the covers with her.

Sayori didn't know what to say. Not until he straddled her pressing their bodies together and his hot breath brushed her neck did she find her voice. "Kaname," she said warning him.

"I'm not going to bite you. I'm erasing what Kiryu did," he said. Swiftly before she could say more Kaname latched on to her neck. He didn't break the skin, only nibbled and sucked. The sensation left Yori grasping onto his shoulders. Being certain that he'd left a love bite he released her neck. She opened her mouth to speak only to be captured in a smoldering kiss. Sayori tried to push him away, but he was overpowering her with his skillful tongue. Attempting to throw him off with her body made it worse. He pressed his hips against her grinding his straining erection on her sex. She stopped resisting and gave in kissing him back.

Before he could lose self control Kaname pulled away from her. The sight of her lips bruised from his kisses had to be enough for now. He left her without a word. Realizing her reaction to him frustrated her. _How could I let him seduce me?_ She berated herself. If he hadn't stopped they might have… She refused to finish that thought. She tried to fall asleep without success.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Chapter 6

Gazing at the dark red Chinese silk dress, Sayori sighed. It was of no help. Yagari and the others would find her attire suspect. It was one of the many beautiful dresses Yuuki had bought for her. The neck was high hiding the mark Kaname gave her, the hem a little past the knee, and cut high at the sides with gold trimming. It exposed all of her side just below her underwear. For that reason she wore tights. Mainly she was concerned with her inner turmoil. At least there would be time for reprieve with summer vacation starting soon.

As she said goodbye to Yuuki it was not missed that she wore one of her gifts. It was the only piece that she would accept despite her friend's insistence that she take all of it. Yuuki let Yori have her way with an odd glance and knowing smile. When Sayori picked the dress it had reminded her of the blue kimono. Only because of the silk, everything else was a contrast. She didn't know that it and a few other articles of clothing were selected by Kaname. It amused him to have her hide his mark with his dress. His eyes followed her while she refused to turn her eyes in his direction.

Last night Kaname had acted as he had because he wanted Yori to be very aware of him just as she was now. After all, he couldn't change her heart by doing nothing. Yuuki asked her, "Where will you spend the summer?"

"Not far from here. There's a place close by where I'll be training with Takamiya-sensei," she said. Before leaving with Takamiya, at the entrance Yuuki pushed a bag into Yori's hands. Shrugging she took it.

It was while packing that Yagari came to visit Yori. At the meeting when Kaname revealed her secret crush Yagari-sensei had remained aloof. She waited for him to speak. Looking as serious and handsome as ever, he said, "About what Kaname said yesterday I can't accept your feelings."

Sayori nodded, forcing herself to smile. She had suspected he would reject her. That was why she never would have told him. Watching him turn to leave, she felt her eyes water. The door closing behind him she locked it. She couldn't deny her sadness, or her frustration, so she cried in silence. Later she'd be able to put on a normal face, but first she needed to let it out.

Arriving at the house where she'd be training Takamiya got right to the point. He explained that each hunter had a weapon of their choosing, or several, but it was more convenient to have a main one. She was no longer allowed to hunt. Still she needed to hone her self-defense skills. It was HA's behest that she select a weapon and be trained by Takamiya. Guns, knives, staff, etc. the selection was vast. "Swords?" she queried.

Kaito considered that. It wasn't a bad choice except they would be difficult to hide in the school uniform. Perhaps she'd change her mind if she tried using different weapons before settling on a particular one. Going about it Takamiya found out that Sayori was dexterous in handling the sword. If she was set on swords, that could be arranged.

"What is it to be?" he asked. Her mind was elsewhere. He had noted she was distracted throughout the entire process. He was slightly annoyed until she spoke.

"Have you ever been in love, Takamiya-sensei?" she asked with a distant look. It was a weird question since they weren't all that familiar. He didn't see the harm in answering, though. "No. Why?" He had an idea about the reason for asking. He didn't really care, but as a member of the Hunter's Association he was much obliged to encourage her inclinations toward Yagari. She was wavering, no doubt due to the vampire's confession. Maybe something more…

"But you've had sex, haven't you?" she said, getting too personal.

Takamiya said, "Yes. What exactly is bothering you?" He wanted her to get to the point.

"I'm confused. I like Yagari-sensei, so why does my body betray my heart?" she asked, turning to him.

His eyes slid down to her collar. He pinched the fabric between his thumb and index finger suggestively. "Love and lust are like a katana: double-edged. For example, I might fuck a woman because my body wants it, but I don't give her my heart. She may want it, but she only gets the body. Understand?" He let his words sink in. He muttered, "You're me in this case, sort of."

Those words gave her comfort and guilt. Kaname-san had been courageous in revealing his love and sexual desire to her. She had kept her feelings a secret. She nodded. "I get it," she said. He let go of her when the door behind her opened. Zero, Ichiru, and Yagari had long been at work training Sayori. It was only logical to continue using them.

Dazed, Sayori approached Yagari. Grabbing his jacket she pulled his face very close, their breath mingling, gazes locked on each other. It was only for an instant then she released him. She was going to move on for both their sakes. For a moment she wanted to make a move. That way she wouldn't be walking away without having acted on her feelings just once. However, there was no point in kissing him. She planned on getting over him. Her heart almost betrayed her mind this time. Quickly she excused herself.

"She almost…!" Ichiru began to say. Zero's arm on his shoulder stopped him. Ichiru didn't know why Yori liked their sensei. He was old and unpleasant.

"Yagari," said Kaito, grabbing their attention, "You have a mission, though you likely ruined it all ready."

Yagari grunted in response. "What is it?"

"You know." Kaito gave him the paper containing the head hunters' signature and commission. It was a concise order. In elegant writing it read: _seduce and marry Sayori Wakaba._

"I can't accept this request," Yagari said, handing the paper back to Kaito as he made to leave.

"Do you really want to see Wakaba married to a beast? What we kill?" Kaito said, looking to the other two. Ichiru shrugged, not caring. He was dating Maria and his brother had become a vampire. It wasn't the best argument. Zero said, "If that is what she wants, yes."

Yori was sure of her choice. She'd give Kaname a chance. Takamiya-san had said if the heart wasn't involved in sex then it was just lust. She was not all that indifferent. Visiting Kana-chan was the only way. She was not nearby Kaname-san. She was resolute in telling him.

She returned to campus a bit early. The night class was still away. Takamiya-sensei had given her a katana. The blade's magical properties gave it a transformative look. Not being wielded it maintained a thin, smaller shape hidden under her uniform's jacket along her back. She wanted to show it to Kana-chan just this one time.

First she had to tell him she didn't reject him. Mustering up the nerve, she said to him, "Kana…Kaname, are you in love with me?" He stared at her without answering. She was distracted by a figure behind him. She barely managed to block the sword attack aimed at Kaname.

"You'll protect him?" asked the intruder. There was no time to answer. Whoever this person was held quite an ease with a sword and defending against it. Sayori kept getting nicks and cuts. One final clash of blades left her without a sword. The cloaked stranger kept the sword on her, taking a hold of her shirt. Leaning in to whisper, "We were nearly slaughtered for the same choice you are about to make."

Kaname watched the stranger gain the upper hand on Sayori. He didn't move afraid of what this person disguised in white, face hidden in folds of cloth might do to her. He couldn't hear the voice of the person, only Yori. "You may come to regret it as we did."

"I'd regret not doing it much more," she said, with labored breath. She regretted not doing more to save Juri and Haruka.

"In time should things become too much I'll return to free you from your burden. Till then I'll allow you to go ahead." The stranger vanished soon after those words. Kaname was beside Yori instantly. She was bleeding from various wounds. He feared she might die.

"I have to go back, but I won't die. Remember, I promised," she said trying to reassure him. He nodded, hoping she was right.

He whispered in her ear, "For a long time I've been in love with you." Then she was gone.

In her room again she scrambled to open the window. Her jump was not very graceful. She landed at a roll, coming to a stop splayed out on her back. Getting up her sight was unfocused, her legs shaky. Belatedly she noticed it was drizzling. She began to fall her tired body succumbing. She wouldn't reach help on time. Eyes closed, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry I lied, Kaname."

She was caught before hitting the ground. "You've got the wrong name," she was informed. Completely knocked out she didn't hear it. "Moving fast to get the girl medical aid, he muttered, "Life is about to get more complicated for you, Wakaba-san."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Let me know what you think: Review. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Chapter 7

When Kaname became aware of what happened to Yori he rushed back to school with Yuki. He went directly to the headmaster to go see Yori. However, Takamiya denied him permission. After much arguing Takamiya allowed the Kuran siblings to see her. On the condition they be supervised by Zero and it had to be a quick visit. Kaname agreed, impatient and anxious.

He felt relieved when he saw her sleeping peacefully. She had several bandages, but did not look sickly. Yuki sat next to her placing a hand on the slumbering girl's forehead. "What happened?" she asked of Zero.

In response, he shook his head. "We don't know," he said, making a face of disapproval. "Takamiya believes she won't tell us, which is why he is setting a lot of limits." It was true. Yori kept many secrets. As her friend he concurred that she needed to be protected, even from herself.

Standing, Yuki walked over to him. "If that's true can't you let Kaname see her alone for a moment," she said. Yuki put her hands together in a begging gesture. Zero sighed, giving in.

Kaname approached Yori's bed. He hadn't been able to speak. He could easily tell Zero what he knew, but it wasn't his place. Yori would choose what to say. Kneeling beside her bed, he took hold of her hand wrapping his other arm around her waist. Laying his head down over her heart he listened to the rhythm of its beat. He wondered how to capture it. What had Yagari done? Lifting his head he brushed a light kiss on her lips, like the touch of a butterfly's wings. "You made me love you, so I will make you mine," he whispered in her ear before leaving her to continue dreaming.

She did dream of her attacker. It was a standoff. Sayori could not look away from the mysterious person. She stayed tense expecting another attack. "Relax. I am not here to hurt you."

Yori wasn't too sure about that. She asked, "Why are you here?"

"You are the first pureblood to awaken centuries after your ancestors' abilities were sealed."

Sayori's eyes widened. This person made her curious. "Why did you try to attack Kana-chan?" she asked.

"I told you we were persecuted because we allied with the vampires. I am merely warning you history might repeat." Yori frowned at that, but the stranger spoke again. "I know that your choices are your own, but you need some help. If the hunters or vampires ever turn against you there is a way out. You can erase yourself from their memory."

"Thank you, but I won't need to do that," Yori informed the stranger. In return she received a shrug. "Are there other purebloods?" Sayori asked, unable to resist.

"Novices like you? No, but that is probably because they haven't been 'awakened'. There are a few who have been around as long as I. We're more like phantoms; we do not exist." It sounded confusing to Yori. The stranger noticed. "To wake like you one of my descendants would have to be told the myth by a hunter. They do not tell that story to many. I doubt there will be more purebloods unless you tell the hunters about it."

Sayori shook her head. "Are there any abilities I don't know about?"

"I have answered enough questions. You will find out in time. However, since you seem to be set on being with that vampire you should know that you will live long. Also, if he bites you it will not change you." Moving closer to Yori the stranger placed Yori's katana in its hiding place, and then vanished. Kaname took residence in her dream.

Zero, lying in the bed opposite of Yori's noted her sudden movement. Getting up, he gently shook her shoulder. She sat up startled, gasping. Her hands clenched the front of his uniform. She looked worried. "You were dreaming," he said, wrapping his arms around her for comfort. Letting his words sink in she calmed. Her dream about Kaname had turned awful. The strange pureblood's words had managed to affect her. She pulled away from Zero, recollecting her wounds. Looking down at herself she was bandaged. "What happened?" she asked.

That question cause Zero to raise an eyebrow. He muttered, "You tell me. Who hurt you?" Sitting next to him on the same bed she heard him, but she didn't answer. Zero leaned back. "Kaito expected you wouldn't say. He suspects this happened in a different time," he said.

Takamiya stacked several notebooks and textbooks on his desk. He had to take them to Sayori. She had been sleeping for a couple of days in the headmaster's house. He had to go see her often, so she was relocated. It would be wrong for a male teacher to come and go from the girl's dorms. He had seen her jump from the window in her room that early morning. The sight of her covered in blood prompted him to move quickly to apply medical aid. The cuts weren't deadly though she lost quite some blood. Maybe that was why she still slept, from blood loss fatigue and the medicine he had given her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his office being pushed open. He saw it was Yagari. He sat at his desk waiting for the other man to speak. Yagari's presence slightly irked him because of his disinterest in Sayori. The H.A. had accepted his refusal to follow orders. They were seriously considering Kaname Kuran. There was only one possible factor that made him ineligible to marry Sayori. His irritation grew worse from working as a teacher and babysitter to Wakaba. He spoke first, in a bored tone. "Can't you just fake it? Sayori isn't ugly."

"You like her," Yagari stated, smiling. Takamiya shrugged. He did like her as a person. She didn't shy away from asking questions and she was a hardworking student. If only the association let her go on a mission it would show her the type of creature Kuran was. Pissed off he got up to leave. "I feel responsible for what happened. That's why I've changed my mind. I'll do it."

"Good," Kaito said, picking up the notebooks and exiting. _If it's not too late_, he thought.

Yori jumped off her bed searching her wardrobe and drawers. Her uniform and clothes were there except for Yagari's gifts and Kaname's necklace. Zero told her Takamiya-sensei had gone to great extremes. To prevent her time travelling he had confiscated all of her belongings. All of which were replaced. Only some things couldn't be supplanted, being one of a kind. Dispirited Yori sank to her knees. She wondered how she'd tell Kana-chan she was alive.

"We couldn't find your katana. You must have lost it," Zero said. She touched her back feeling for her weapon. It was there, hidden. It hadn't been a dream completely. In addition to her imposed restrictions, Zero informed her about Kaname and Yuki's visit. Distracted Yori missed the sound of the door opening.

"If you're still weak, why are you up?" asked Takamiya, staring down at her. He moved to place several notebooks on her bed before returning to her. He pulled her up. "I'm fine. What are all the notebooks for, Takamiya-sensei?" she said.

"Copies of your class notes," he said. He truly had replaced everything, almost.

Weeks later Sayori concocted a plan. She couldn't see anyone from the night class and she was under observation. Despite promising not to time travel in return for her necklace and kimono the answer was the same: no. She decided there was one option available. Headmaster Cross was one of her guards in the evening. She told him she needed to see Kaname, baiting him with the possibility of a human and vampire alliance. He was not a fool. However, he chose to help because Kaname was ill-tempered lately.

He provided a night class uniform and wig for Yori to wear. The wig gave her long black hair. Together they made their way to the Moon dorms. It was nearly time for night classes to begin. They almost arrived without a problem until Takamiya's voice was heard calling out to headmaster Cross. He signaled for her to go hide.

She ran away around the side of the dorm building. Takamiya-sensei had mentioned before that it was a bother not being able to sense her presence unless he saw her. Had she stayed with the headmaster the disguise would not have fooled him. She saw a window open on the second floor. Immediately she jumped grabbing onto the ledge. Leaping inside she closed the window. The tension drained from her shoulders until she turned to find a tall blonde vampire staring wide-eyed at her. "Wild-sempai," she said in acknowledgment. He grimaced at the nickname. "Is Kaname-sama around?" she asked.

"You don't want to talk to him right now. He's scolding Aido," he said, inclining his head to the open door. Not understanding she peered out into the hallway. Yori didn't see Aido, but Kaname walked by her. Impulsively she grabbed his arm. "Kaname-sama, I need to borrow something that belongs to you," she beseeched.

He moved to walk away, not wanting to be bothered. He was already upset. He had punished Hanabusa despite knowing he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Yori didn't wait for a reply. Desperate she plucked a hair from his head. He turned upon her. "I'm sorry, but I really need to see Kana-chan," she apologized. Luckily for her it worked. She evanesced from sight.

It was dark in Kana-chan's room. Yori feared she wouldn't get to see him. She was tackled from behind onto the bed. "You're alive," whispered Kana-chan's voice close to her ear. Twisting her body around beneath him, she nodded. Not waiting for words he kissed her, his hands cupping her breasts. He released her mouth to address some problems.

Sitting between her legs he took hold of her ankles removing her shoes and leaving her socks on. Still holding one of her ankles he trailed kisses up her leg. He held her down as she began to squirm when he reached the inside of her thighs. He marked the sensitive skin with several love bites. Hovering above her once more he removed her wig. He wanted to see her light-brown hair, touch it. Her jacket was discarded. He loosened her tie, her black shirt unbuttoned to reveal her white lacy brassiere. It was dark in the room, but Sayori's face flushed knowing that Kaname could see her clearly.

Determined, Yori moved her hands to remove kaname's shirt. Tentatively her hands skimmed over his abdomen and back. Her touch made him groan. Kaname travelled under Yori's skirt, without hesitating he snapped the sides discarding her underwear. She shivered knowing she was vulnerable. Sayori was going to protest. She was hindered by a deep kiss. Taking the tie from her neck Kaname bound her wrists together. Flipping their positions he lay on his back placing her bound hands behind his neck. Yori tried to maintain distance between their bodies by supporting her weight on her knees. Heat radiated off her, especially the center of her legs. Spreading her legs, he teased her nub with his thumb eliciting a gasp from Yori. "Hush. You don't want anyone to interrupt our lovemaking," he said.

Yori did try to stifle her sounds. It became increasingly difficult as Kaname pinched her clitoris. Soon she felt the delicious sensations building. Panting, she pleaded for release. Instead he ceased his actions. Frustrated Yori bucked her hips on his belly. Kaname sighed, exasperated with himself. He moved fast dressing Yori to her original status minus her panties. Countenance serious, he said, "I don't want you to come back anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Read and Review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

"I need to talk with Kuran," Takamiya said, once he had the Headmaster's attention. Upon seeing Kaito's scowl, Kaien wondered how to explain about Yori. He decided to be cautious. Kaien asked, "What for?"

The scowl grew darker. Kaito had known that something of this sort would happen. H.A. never missed a chance at finding possible benefits. In response to Cross, he held up two envelopes. Understanding what it meant Cross led Kaito away. He explained that he personally would arrange their meeting. However, it could not be at the Moon dormitory. Not really caring Kaito agreed.

In class, Kaname's mind was full of Yori. He had been utterly irritated and had wanted to be left alone. That was why he had not noticed Yori's presence. Realizing it was the one person he had longed for he had stepped toward her, but she was gone before he could reach her. His happiness vanished along with her. The ache it gave him was like a bitter aftertaste.

He did not see Cross enter the class. He had to be called several times. His reverie interrupted he stood to follow Cross. Waiting outside for them was Takamiya. He seemed bored. _He must be here to ask about his prisoner_, thought Kaname darkly. Cross led the two to an empty classroom before leaving them. Kaname waited for the man to speak first. When the silence continued to remain Kaname spoke. "What is this about?"

Kaito's bored demeanor wavered for a moment revealing irritation. He quickly composed himself. "You can be with Wakaba," Kaito said, holding out two letters. Kaname became wary. He had already been given such permission. Opening one he read its contents. He was being given permission to woo Yori. There was one possible drawback, though. In time if he could not get her pregnant this allowance would be rescinded.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname felt like crumpling the paper. Instead he ripped open the second letter. It was a request from H.A. for his assistance. They were still unsure about Sayori's safety. Also, the hunters were going to be busy with hunts. He could decline if he wanted, but he would not. It was the perfect opportunity to be near Yori.

Takamiya noted the change in Kaname's facial expression. From suspicion to suppressed anger to a calm face that belied his inner thoughts. Kaito said, "She's in your dorm, right? Go tell her the news." Inside he was seething. It was possible that Wakaba might succeed in procreating with a vampire all because H.A. was allowing it. They wanted to test the possibility. What kind of child might be borne? What abilities? If it failed there was always the original plan. "I spoke with the headmaster. He'll excuse you from classes tonight,"

Yori was flustered. Kaname never finished what he started. She had been willing to let him do anything, but he stopped. He was telling her to leave. She only managed to ask, "Why?" He saw she kept her eyes averted to the floor. If only she knew how much pain he was in keeping himself from touching her. He gently caressed her cheek, tilting her face up to his.

"Look at me," he whispered. She did. Her face revealing hurt. He saw her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He said, "It will not be forever. We will meet again in time."

She was listening to his words. It made sense. She nodded blinking out her tears. He pulled her into a hug, cradling her head against his shoulder. In return she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I won't hold back then," he warned her.

Kaname stayed still as he witnessed Yori's return. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise upon seeing him. _How long did he wait_, she wondered. Coming closer he caught a difference in her scent. "You smell…of me," he remarked.

He leaned in making her take a step back. It was different from other times. His presence on her was stronger. He grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. She was shocked and embarrassed. "Put me down," she demanded, flushing.

Kaname ignored her as he made his way to the guestroom Yori had previously stayed in. She didn't put up a fight. It wasn't wise in her commando condition. Shutting the door with his foot he dropped her on the bed. He swept over her devouring her mouth. His hands removed her wig and upper garments except her brassiere. For an unsettled Yori it was quite overwhelming. He had that affect on her. She just let him until he moved lower.

Every inch of her body that he covered in kisses and caresses revealed his presence. He wasn't suspecting his younger self would dare to touch Yori lower, but he found he was wrong. One hand briefly skimmed her hip before moving to cup her bottom discovering she lacked panties. His cock twitched. He moved his head down between her open legs using two fingers to spread her folds.

It was only then that Sayori kicked him on the head. He fell off the bed momentarily dazed. He certainly confused her, but she didn't feel like being turned on just to be left unfulfilled. Kaname at any other time would have understood he needed to stop, but not now. All he wanted was to make her his. Recovering quickly he kneeled between her legs, holding her wrists in one hand above her head. The other hand penetrated her with two fingers eliciting a gasp from the girl. He found she was wet. Pulling his fingers out, he licked them clean. Their eyes on each other he once again travelled down to her lower area. He released her hands to hold her legs open. He was able to see love bites marking her inner thighs. He growled, his member becoming more restrained with each action.

No matter how much she squirmed she could not get free from his grip. He smirked giving her a predatory look. His head moved down, his lips covering her nether region. His tongue circled her nub then slid inside her. She tugged on his hair trying to stop him, she was losing again. He did stop, muttering, "It's not enough. I want more." His mouth licked and sucked at her bundle of nerves. It had Yori whimpering and moaning. Taking a chance Kaname let go of Yori's legs to pump two fingers inside of Yori at a steady pace. Panting, Yori begged. "Please don't stop."

If anything he increased his finger movements, adding a third finger. Her hips moved against his fingers. He chuckled holding her down with his free arm. Her eyes watered, her legs shaking as jolts of pleasure passed through her. She screamed his name, "Kaname!"

He caught her release, drinking it. His fingers applied constant pressure on her nub, drawing out the sensation. He wanted every single drop he could get out of her. Yori closed her eyes, drained of energy. Kaname pulled away letting her catch her breath. It was his mistake. As soon as she recovered her eyes opened, her hand grabbing a pillow, she was up and hitting him. He couldn't get a word across. Losing his patience he picked up a pillow to defend himself. He only used it as a shield. Thinking she had the upper hand on him she whipped the pillow at him. He dodged down. Finding an opening Kaname grabbed her around by the waist. Taken off the ground Yori flailed. Kaname told her, "We need a shower."

Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower, still holding Yori. She screamed as the cold water hit her skin. They stayed under the shower's jet, until Kaname eased up and evened the water's temperature. After some sexual release, several pillow attacks to the head, and the cool water he was thinking more clearly. That first letter had bothered him. He had wanted to ravish Yori to do as they said and simply for his selfish desire. Neither should have taken priority over Yori. If she wasn't ready nobody would rush her, or force her. His expression became somber knowing that he had already done that.

Seeing his expression Yori applied some shampoo to his head, massaging it. Kaname returned the favor. When they were done washing each other Kaname stepped out. He wrapped a towel round his waist and another around Yori. She had her pick of clothes since she hadn't taken all of their gifts from before.

Once they were fully dressed again, Kaname showed her the letters. "I'm sorry," he said. He had been horny and possessive after reading the letter. He looked miserable. Despite the serious situation Yori couldn't help laughing. To put him at ease, she confided, "I was horny too. The only reason I tried to stop you was because I thought you were going to stop in the middle of it." She was slightly embarrassed, but she wanted him to know it had been mutual wants. This revelation left him speechless.

"Are you going to accept their request?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'll think of something," he said nodding. After that he was going to walk her to the Headmaster's home. Before he could do it Kaito came for Yori. He eyed her from head to toe. Grabbing her hand he twirled her. His visual inspection yielded zero results. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked her.

Yori beamed at him, but gave no answer. Kaito frowned. It went away once he reached a conclusion. "I expected you'd leave her unable to walk. You must have no vitality, or _it_ must be really small," Kaito said.

His comments earned him a punch in the gut from Yori and another on the head from an unexpected visitor. "How dare you talk about Kaname-sama like that? First of all he is too much of a gentleman. Second, if he had put his XXXX in her XXXXXX she'd be bedridden. Third, he has so much vitality the whole building would shake," Aido said.

It was Aido's turn to receive a punch on the head from Kaname. "If you keep babbling nonsense I will kill you," Kaname informed Aido. In contrast, Yori thought Aido's words were funny. If what he said was true people would think it was an earthquake. She refused to share this with the men who could only stare and wonder why she laughed. Soon after that she bid Kaname a goodnight.

Kaito didn't ask again if anything happened. He really didn't want to know. He did have to inform her however that there would be an event in about two months. It was being considered by H.A. if Yori should be revealed to the other hunters and vampires. Feeling tired he decided to wait until tomorrow to tell her the news.

In his room Kaname smiled genuinely recalling Yori's words. She had wanted him too.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers and readers. You keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

In his room, the first thing Takamiya did was sit down to recline on the divan. His eyes closed, enjoying how good it felt to let them rest. He sat up with a huff. He swiftly divested himself of his coat letting it fall to the floor. Feeling another presence in his room he opened his eyes, standing. There was a figure in front of him, face covered. Before he could move it did. From behind he heard the voice, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just need you to listen."

He turned to look at the intruder, his words harsh, "You break into my room and dare make demands?"

The person shrugged. At least he assumed that. It was hard to tell with all the cloth covering the person. He knew one thing, though. It wasn't a vampire. "What should I do?" the intruder wondered aloud. Fingers snapped. "I know."

Without another word Kaito watched as the cloth was removed from face. It revealed a white mask, the lips painted red, and the eyes outlined in black. Even in the dim lighting he could tell the eyes were blue. Another cloth was removed from the shoulders exposing an ample bosom and the delicate outline of the collar bone. She spoke, "Now listen. I want you to stop that stupid plan of revealing Sayori as a pure blood. If you are on her side you will do it."

He ignored her words. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked, her voice rising. "I am the person that attacked Sayori; a pure blood."

Kaito decided to humor her. "If I don't do as you say what will happen?"

"You may find yourself having to kill her. She would be in danger from being exposed to all those vampires. Whatever you decide, I don't care. I already gave her a way out, but your cooperation would be helpful to her."

She rushed forward at him. There was no time for him to react. The lightest, briefest touch of her index finger on his forehead then she was gone. He shut his eyes, frustrated. When he opened them he was no longer in his room. He was in Wakaba's room. He had pierced a knife through her stomach. Blood coloring her bed sheets. Tears were running from her eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. She clutched at his arms, asking, "Why?"

His throat was tight. It was hard to form words. He blinked, but she still clutched onto him except she was smiling. "I'm pregnant," she said. His blood ran cold. She leaned forward to confide, "I'm going to tell Kaname-sama tonight."

Looking to her belly he noticed a drastic change. Her stomach was big like she would soon give birth. She hugged him. She placed a kiss on his lips, moving a hand to rest on her belly. He felt a kick. She looked at him eyes wide with longing. "I can't believe soon we are going to be parents."

He flinched. "Our child?" he asked in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly said, "A boy, or a girl?"

She frowned, "You know that we decided to let it be a surprise."

He sat up from the divan. Taking in his surroundings he found himself in his own room. _I fell asleep_, he thought somberly. That dream left him aching. He didn't want to see two of these things happening. The last one was highly unlikely, but he still found himself thinking about it the whole day. It just wouldn't fade. He had to stop them. He picked up the phone to call H.A.

Later in the evening Yori was visited by Takamiya. He seemed upset, she noticed. His clothes and hair were messy. He only stared at her as if considering something. Shaking his head he motioned for her to follow. They were going to see Kaname. Kaito expected he had a plan already. At the door they were greeted by Kain. He led them to a room then left to find Kaname. Kaito leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

It was a simple room. There was a table with several books scattered about. Aido sat in one of the chairs. He looked at Yori, but quickly averted his gaze. She sat next to him looking at the books. There were some textbooks mixed in with some mystery novels and manga. She said, "Hello, Aido-san. Were you working on homework?"

Aido didn't turn to look at her, but he glanced out of the corner of his eye. He answered, "N-no. I was helping Yuki-sama study."

Yori chuckled. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder causing Aido to stiffen. She was going to give him encouragement, but lost her words noticing the book's subjects. It was advanced math that even she would find difficult. "Yuki didn't always study on time. Please have patience," she said, finding her lost words. She picked up a book and skimmed it. Holding the book up, she asked, "You like to read this?"

Slowly Aido turned to look at the manga she held. "Ichijo recommended it," he said quietly.

"You can borrow it, Yori-chan," said Ichijo, pushing Aido aside. She declined. He spoke to her with ease. When he noticed Kaname's approach he grinned. Yori hadn't, so he asked, "Besides Kaname who else has kissed you?" His friend's feet halted. He suspected that even her guard was listening intently despite the disinterested demeanor.

"He... is the first man to kiss me," she said, blushing. She added, "But he wasn't my first kiss."

All the men in the room stay silent. Ichijo gaped at Yori, while Aido was wide-eyed. _She kissed a girl_, they realize. _Who? _She answers their unspoken question, "Yuki."

Ichijo said, "Just a peck, right?"

She shook her head. Before she could answer Kaname pulled her out of the chair. Grabbing her by the shoulders he demanded, "Why don't I remember this?"

"You weren't there. Besides, she was little. It caught me by surprise, but it was her way of apologizing," she said. "She doesn't remember."

"Who else have you kissed?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I have only been kissed by you Kuran siblings," she retorted, angry. "Who have you kissed that you're so good at it?"

Kaito decided to end their argument there. He had to leave soon. He had chosen to be on Yori's side. At least, if what that pure blood woman had said was true. She had manipulated him with the dream, but that was their power: to manipulate. He wasn't a complete fool, though. He had no illusions about being with her. Cutting into their argument, he said, "Enough. I have to leave soon, so tell me your plan."

It was a much welcomed interruption for Kaname. He didn't want to answer Yori's question. "She is quite safe living with the headmaster. He is after all a vampire hunter." Those last words surprised Yori. She hadn't known that and it was hard to imagine. She berated herself for thinking that way. Kaname continued, "Aido will also guard her."

"But Kaname-sama wouldn't it be better to have Yuki guard her," Aido protested. He quickly stopped when Kaname scowled at him. Yuki was Yori's best friend. She was a pureblood, stronger than he. That had been the original decision. "Are you telling me I can't trust you, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked in a falsely kind voice sending shivers down Aido's back. He simply shook his head in answer.

"Fine," Kaito said. The headmaster he trusted "Nothing bad must happen to her, or I'll hurt you," he warned Aido. He didn't like it. Still he had to go to personally persuade H.A. He had called and told them not to go through with their scheme. "I'm leaving tonight. Let's go, Wakaba."

Kaname left to his room. He didn't feel like being bothered with questions. Takuma could play at guessing the reason for his actions. He was jealous of Yuki. Maybe she had been young, innocent in her actions. He refused to admit it. Now Aido had to cross-dress for two months and attend the day class. Kaname had failed to mention that on purpose.

He had only meant to walk Yori to the front door then he'd head to his room for his things and depart. His back to her, ready to walk away, her voice stopped him. "Take care of yourself, Takamiya-sensei."

Turning to look at her over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed, he said, "Bye, Wakaba." Yori frowned, disliking how those words sounded. She cared about her teacher even if he was gruff. He had after all given her advice when she had been confused. She hurried to hug him. She spoke her words to his back, "You have to come back, Kaito-san."

She didn't wait to hear his response. She knew it wouldn't be nice, so she ran inside. Kaito laughed soundlessly.

"…never said I wouldn't Yori."

* * *

I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter kind of deviates from the Yori/Kaname storyline, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Aido knew he would do anything for Kaname-sama, but he had to wonder at his leader's decision this time. It was horrible he was being forced to cross-dress. While this was for Kaname it did not mean he had to be nice to anyone, least of all Yori. The orders were to keep her safe and to not attack any of the students during that time. That was it. He had no intentions of being friends with a girl that brought danger to Kaname. Other than that Aido liked Yori. When she had spoken to him last, he had been stiff and uncomfortable on purpose. The plan was to remain aloof.

He had donned a dayclass girl's uniform, a long haired blond wig and fake breasts. His make-up and hair were specially done by Rima. The result was amazing. He truly looked like a girl. The disguise made him sick to his stomach. In the best high pitch voice he could make, he introduced himself to the dayclass as Hana Ai. He was well received, not that he cared. Before long he found himself popular with the boys and unpopular with the girls. Through it all, he ignored Yori and the other students, only doing his job.

Yori watched as Aido ate alone, studied alone, and made no attempts at friendly conversation. She easily understood that he wanted it to be that way. The others didn't. He sat at an empty area only to be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal males. They constantly flirted with him. Some even tried to grope him inappropriately. The girls were just as bad, often harassing him. If not for Kaname's rule, Aido would have already hurt them. Yori did her best to help him with all the unwanted attention without his knowledge. It went on for a couple of weeks like that and then it became too much to just do nothing about it.

It was raining that Monday morning. The gray clouds made the day gloomy. Yori smiled at the umbrella she carried. Kaname had visited early to give her the umbrella. When she noticed a group of girls talking while giving Aido evil looks, her joy went away. She was becoming weary of their antics. She'd have to stay alert.

After lunch, Aido asked to go to the bathroom during class. Honestly, he preferred to pee standing up, so he usually went when it was empty. Mostly he avoided going because the girl's bathroom was rarely empty. He didn't really need to pee. He just wanted to skip out on the boring lecture. After peeing instead of going back to class he left to the stables. Once there he planned to take a nap. It had become habit because of all the attention.

He hadn't cared in the beginning. They never truly hurt him, but after two weeks of their tricks and beatings he learned something. It was very annoying to simply take their hazing, especially when Yori was getting involved and trying to secretly protect him. It hurt his pride.

At the stable, Aido gazed out into the rain at the moon dormitory. He longed to be in his room, in bed asleep. He couldn't visit, though. Everyone had laughed at his disguised appearance. Even Kaname had to keep himself from laughing. Usually Kaname was gravely serious, but that time he had been clenching his jaw, shoulders stiff. Yuki didn't laugh. She thought he was cute. Somehow that was worse. He felt lonesome as he gandered longingly at the cold, wet landscape.

The intruding presence of three girls didn't go unnoticed by Aido. He didn't want to bother with them. Slowly, he turned to face them. His eyes widened in surprise when he was grabbed by the scruff of his jacket, his head pushed down. He shut his eyes as he heard the splashing of water. Opening his eyes he noticed first the big, black umbrella his captor was using as a shield. Not a single drop of water had touched him. Yori lowered the umbrella, her head down. She looked up with a scowl. She said, irritated, "I am tired of protecting you."

Aido flinched at her words. _Nobody asked you to protect me_, he thought. It had felt good to know Yori cared. He had only shunned her to protect himself. Now she was tired of him. Aido was sure he might cry soon. Truly, he had wanted to be Yori's friend. She was easy to like. It made sense that Kaname had fallen in love with her. His unfriendly act had worked, to his regret.

In a quiet voice she spoke again. "You've been very patient, Ai-san. If you chose to defend yourself from now on, I promise I won't tell Kana-chan."

She released him letting him stand straight. He stared at her shocked. She looked back at him, winking. "Don't you want to start with me?" she asked, grabbing him by the collar. He knew what she meant, so he played along. The other girls looked scared now. They weren't sure what was happening.

Aido wrapped a hand around Yori's neck, shoving her against a stall and causing her to drop the umbrella. Holding her in place, he turned to the stunned girls. "When I'm done with her you're next," he said in his feminine voice, smiling frighteningly. His words had them running away.

He quickly let go of Yori. He was going to ask her if she was okay. Before he could say anything she grabbed his jacket, pulling him forward and head-butting him. The impact left him disoriented, grabbing at the air for something to stabilize him. He fell on his posterior, his head lowered until he recovered. Aido lifted his head to stare at Yori horrified. Swiftly he grabbed her left wrist, tugging her down to his level. "Are you crazy? Kaname will kill me if you get hurt!" he yelled at her, forgetting to use a girlish voice. He took the chance to examine her head while he spoke.

Completely unharmed, she smiled at him. "No. That was for ignoring me…Did I do something wrong to be ignored?"

Hearing her made him feel awful. "No. I'm sorry. I won't ignore you anymore." He explained why he had ignored her since she deserved to know and he hoped it would help. She understood, so she didn't hold it against him. Aido found himself talking and laughing with Yori before long. Classes were over by the time they realized how much fun they were having.

After that Aido was left alone, as was Yori. Rumor travelled fast about their "fight" in the stables and greatly exaggerated. Aido didn't care, he was really happy having fun with Yori. She was also glad that he opened up to her. To anyone watching them it would appear they were best friends.

Kaname did not miss the sudden change between Yori and Aido. The first time he noticed it was one October night. It was quite late. He found both asleep, their heads on the table, several textbooks open around them. He raised an eyebrow at the oddity and carried them both to bed. Aido had grabbed onto him in the process. It was hard to extricate himself from Aido. After that Kaname just wanted to forget that night. The second time was a couple of days later. They were having lunch. He had gone incognito to get a glimpse of Yori. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Unfortunately he couldn't. Seeing them chat and giggle made him feel uneasy, especially their close proximity.

The final incident was a couple of weeks later. Kaname breifly visited Kaien on a Friday afternoon. Yori came home carried on Aido's back. She wasn't injured, yet he was carrying her. Her returned in the evening, having decided it was enough. Yori helped Zero, who had come back that day from his missions, make dinner. Meanwhile, Kaname ordered Aido to refrain from imposing on his time with Yori. He obeyed. He ate dinner then excused himself, as did Zero whom Kaname had told Yuki was expecting him.

Earlier he had listened in on Zero and Yori's conversation. Kaname learned that Zero would be leaving on weekends to go on hunts, but he'd be at the academy on weekdays. His sister would be happy to know that. She had yelled at him earlier because he hadn't let her come visit Yori and Zero. He promised her that she'd get a chance, but not tonight.

Kaname knew that Zero was aware of his eavesdropping, but Yori wasn't. At least, she spoke candidly and openly. Surprisingly, Zero seemed to do the same.

"Are you happy?" Zero had asked Yori. She nodded.

"Yes, but I think I understand you better now," she said.

Zero looked confused at her comment. She explained, "Why it was difficult for you to accept dating Yuki."

That made Zero smile. He recalled Yori's words of last year. "You told me I was a vampire, I could be with Yuki. That I was just being stubborn by making excuses." For some reason, he gave in. Once he made the choice of being with Yuki he lost some of the burden of denying himself and became happy.

She recalled as well. She had to cringe at the memory. "I'm happy, but after learning the hunter's rules I can't offer Kaname my blood," she said. Even recalling the mysterious pureblood's words, she couldn't.

Zero thought about that. "I'm glad you scolded me back then," he said patting her on the head. "If you're happy that's good. The rules…H.A. gave you two permission to be together. Don't worry too much. Besides, Kuran won't ask you for blood."

It was true. He wouldn't. He didn't crave that, only Yori's love. In her room, he lay on his side, his back to her. The bed was small compared to his. He thought of questioning her, but he already knew the answer. Aido's disguise made her forget Hana Ai was a man, he knew. He only said, "Don't forget Hana Ai is a man."

Staring longingly at Kaname's back, Yori felt unsure. This whole month since Kaito left Kaname hadn't touched her. She was seeing him as a man. As she had told Zero she was happy. Whenever she saw Kaname, even when she thought of him she was happy. If he was away she felt like she couldn't breathe. Hearing his words she had to think about it. She concluded that maybe Kaname was jealous. Smiling contentedly, she gained courage from his words. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands settling over his stomach. "I don't think of Aido that way. Your back, however, is very manly. It entices me," she said, pressing a kiss to his right shoulder blade.

She truly made it difficult for him. If she continued doing things like that, he was going to end up fucking her. In time he would, but not tonight. He gave her a peck on the lips and bid her goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again I've written a chapter that is not very Yori/Kaname. In fact, it may be OOC. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Aido could feel Yori's intent gaze upon him. He had noticed it this morning. Despite inquiring if she had something bothering her, she had replied no, and continued staring. The hair on his body prickled at the unwanted attention as he ate his lunch. He put a spoonful of rice in his mouth as Yori asked, "What gets you in the mood?"

Aido gasped then began to choke. He waved his arms in panic. Yori stood up, ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. However having recovered, Aido raised a hand, keeping her away. Wide teary eyes stared at her. Voice hoarse, he asked, "What?"

Yori sat down contemplating how to explain. Tilting her head, he eyes wandering aimlessly until they landed on two students approaching their table. They wore day class uniforms, but Yori knew they were from the night class. She remembered the tall, brown-haired boy whom had given her Pocky as Shiki. The girl with calm, blue eyes was Rima. Yori wasn't too acquainted with them, so she was unsure of what to do, or say. They took the seats on either side of Aido, across from her. As quickly as they appeared they spoke.

"You ought to just sexually harass him until he gives in to his needs." Nodding Rima added, "If you want to be more subtle drop hints in your words and gestures."

Aido sputtered in a whisper, "What are you doing here? What are you saying?"

Shiki turned towards Aido. "Kaname-sama asked us to take over your job for a bit. He wants to see you." Aido blanched. Had Kaname-sama heard Yori's question just now? Shakily, he moved to go, but Rima stopped him. "Give him this note."

Shiki grabbed Yori's forearm making her stand. "We have to go." Confused, but not worried she followed them. He explained that they had modeling job to do today. Kaname-sama was going to be angry when he knew they had hauled her to their photo shoot. However, he had not wanted to listen when they tried to tell him about it. Also they did not want to deliver the letter that Rima had passed on to Aido.

Wordlessly, Rima handed Yori a letter. Opening it she learned it was from Kaito-sensei, or rather H.A. There was going to be a ball involving the hunters and vampires. H.A. wanted her to attend. Her identity as a pure-blood wouldn't be exposed, but she was required to go. She was not sure what to think, but having a ball seemed odd, especially one that included vampires and hunters.

Aido made his way tentatively toward Kaname. "You wanted to see me, Kaname-sama?"

He waited for a reply. Three minutes passed, doubling Aido's dread. Kaname simply sat back, looking out the window. Turning his head the slightest bit, he said, "No. Not really."

"…um, well, Rima gave me this letter addressed to you," Aido said, holding out the letter. Taking it, he slowly tore it open, idly reading its contents. He rose from his seat suddenly, grabbing Aido by the jacket of his day class uniform and rushing to headmaster Cross' home. Barging in, he kicked open Kaien's office door. He demanded, "Where is Sayori?"

Kaien's glasses slipped down his nose as he stared at Kaname. He composed himself fast, smiling cunningly at Kaname. It was not often that he saw him act this way. He was going to make him ask nicely before giving him the answer he sought.

Yori was mesmerized by how elegantly Rima and Shiki posed. Their poses were fluid movements, not truly pausing to be captured. It was more like each move was deliberately done without haste. For a moment they slowed holding their bodies' action, their eyes saying many things. Even before now, Yori had realized there was an allure about their presence.

Sitting in a corner of the set where she was unobtrusive, her mind wandered. Kaito had apparently come across the two models on a hunt. Shiki had said he seemed to be in a hurry. He had asked them to deliver the letters. They had agreed to do it, but in return they asked he supply them with a year's worth of Pocky. Scowling in displeasure he had unexpectedly said it was a deal. Closing her eyes, trying to imagine how he must have looked in that moment. She smiled, amused.

She opened her feeling a shadow fall over her. Rima and Shiki were looking down at her. There was a mischievous glint in their gaze. "We finished," Rima said.

Yori remarked, "That was fast."

Shiki said, smiling, "Yes. Now we're going shopping."

For Yori it was a fast and hard experience to go 'shopping' with Shiki and Rima. She was not allowed to pick anything. All she had to do was follow along. They did not state it, but it became apparent. There were many beautiful clothes that she stopped to look carefully. When she glanced up at Shiki and Rima, it was quite the opposite for them. Rima picked out several shirts, skirts and dresses without really looking. Shiki kept up by grabbing shoes and other accessories. All the items were given to a store clerk. Only then did Rima and Shiki stop to turn and look at an unsure Yori. They advanced on her.

"It's your turn to model for us," Shiki said. Hooking his left arm with Yori's right arm and Rima doing the same to her left arm she was dragged to a large, ornate dressing room. It had a large mirror and a cushioned bench along one wall to sit on. The floor was carpeted with a thick rug. Heavy curtains separated the room and Yori from her companions. Her first outfit was passed to her through the curtains. Yori would have taken her time trying on each item except the two models threatened to come inside and dress her. If she didn't dress swiftly she'd be as Rima had said: 'their doll'. The tone in her voice made Yori make haste.

Once she stepped out of the room to show them how the clothes fit her , they asked her from their comfortable couch, holding steaming cups of coffee to model the clothes as if she were walking on a runway. Yori, despite feeling awkward, did it. Soon a steady pace was set and she walked more naturally.

After the fifth outfit Yori lost count. She put on skirts, socks, belts dresses automatically as they were handed to her. When all they had picked out had been tried on Yori was relieved and exhausted. She waited for them in that same room to pay for what they insisted they were going to buy her. They returned empty handed. Holding a finger to his lips, Shiki said, "It's a surprise."

Heading to the exit Rima and Shiki stopped abruptly. Yori followed their line of sight to find a livid Kaname. He turned to leave without uttering a word. All three understood they should follow him. They rode in the same car in utter silence. Kaname's face remained emotionless. Perhaps there was nothing revealing what he was thinking, but Yori sensed his ire. Arriving at the academy the vehicle came to a stop in front of the Moon dorms.

Looking ominous Kaname said, "Everyone get out." He turned to the driver. "That includes you." Turning forward again he grabbed Yori by the back of her collar. "Not you."

She closed the door then stayed completely still. She had not felt like this in a while. She actually wanted to run away from Kaname. Instead she removed his hand from her collar and climbed onto his lap. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Punish me for what they did."

Sitting back, he replied, "Persuade me." Kaname had to force himself to keep scowling. His lips twitched. He wanted to grin. Only his eyes glimmered with enjoyment. Yori backed off, kneeling before him on the floor of the car, bowing. Her action caught Kaname off guard. His mouth fell agape, he stared at her.

"Please forgive them, Kaname-sempai." Yori stopped, "That's not right." Thinking of better words to express humility in asking forgiveness, she said, "Kaname-sama, I—Ah!"

The very mention of that honorific, coming from his beloved Sayori's lips, brought Kaname out of his stupor, making him upset all over again. He yanked Yori up by the wrist using his left hand, forcing her chin up with his right hand, so that she'd look at his face. She stared at him, surprised. His lips were turned down, eyes glowering. "Fine, they will be forgiven and you shall receive their punishment. First," he said, encircling her waist tightly and pulling her to sit on his lap, "you will have to sit on my lap if I say so, regardless of location, or who happens to be present."

"What is the second part of the punishment?"

She did not seem to be taking him seriously at all. Keeping a strong hold on her, Kaname let his left hand travel up Yori's leg, under her skirt to the hemline of her panties. She tensed, grabbing Kaname's shoulders, leaning against him. Her face warmed as she gazed at his neck and considered latching her mouth onto it. She shut her eyes, focusing on Kaname's touch. Her heartbeat accelerated, her breath growing heavier. Lifting her up the slightest bit he took off her underwear tucking it away in the back pocket of his pants' uniform.

Sayori felt his arm release her. She opened her eyes, disappointed. Suddenly she was pushed to lie on her back. His right hand captured her wrists, holding them above her head, the other holding her right thigh firmly, his right knee pressing her leg against the seat. Languidly he moved to rest his ear on her chest. His lips formed into a satisfied smile that lost its form as he lifted his head to look at her.

He let go of her, sitting on the floor, his back against the opposite seats, setting his elbows on them. Yori stayed were she was reluctant to move, or let this moment end. "Secondly, you are going with me to that dance," he said, then waved his hand gesturing to the door. "That's all. You may go."

Yori sat up with a start, staring at Kaname. He returned the stare. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but then I will punish Hanabusa."

This was clearly an exorbitant ultimatum. Aido hadn't done anything wrong and going to such an event with Kaname was going to attract a lot of unwanted attention. Nonetheless, Yori didn't worry long. She was too happy to be going as Kaname's date. Her happiness began in her stomach, welling up to her mouth, escaping her in laughter. Settling down, she nodded. "I'll go with you."

She turned to go, but paused with her hand on the door handle. Sheepish, she turned back to Kaname. He noted her cheeks turned a pleasantly pink color. Her eyes askance she held her hand out, bending her slender fingers uniformly. At her beckoning Kaname sat forward, understanding what she meant. He feigned confusion, pretending to be clueless about what she wanted.

He'd be elated that she had accepted, except he wasn't because she was making it impossible. She had readily agreed under a threat Aido would suffer otherwise. For that reason, this deliciously gratifying situation gave him an advantage he was going to exploit. Yori needed to be teased mercilessly, physically and mentally.

"Kaname," she mumbled, fumbling with her skirt. Ignoring her feeble hint, he fake yawned and leaned back. Giving her a pointed look, he said, "State what you want."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Would you like something to happen between Yori and Kaname in that car? Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

She looked away from him, a slight blush tingeing her face. Yori said, "My underwear. Give it back."

"Come and get it," Kaname replied.

She glowered at him. It sent a shiver of awe down his spine. In all the time he had spent with her, this was a first. She looked pretty. He was unable to resist smiling, as an idea came to him. He added, "If you can."

Provoked, she fell upon him. Her hands patted up and down his body, seeking her underclothes. It wasn't good. She ran her hands up his chest, then down to his stomach. Worse, she rubbed over his front pants pockets inadvertently fingers brushing his cock. He hissed. This wasn't good. She moved on to his back pockets. It was too soon for their time to end. Groping her bottom with both of his large hands, he pushed her down to grind on his member. Caught unawares Yori stilled instantly.

Maybe it was due to a day out with Rima and Shiki, but she felt overwhelmed. It was frustrating. She wanted to be angry at Kaname because he made her...it was hard to describe what he did to her. She tried to protest, but he kissed her muffling any forthcoming words.

He watched her eyes close, her body losing its rigidity. Only for a moment, then she was kissing and touching him with unrestrained urgency. If before she had accidentally aroused him, now she boldly moved against him. He had to regain control of the situation. Just as she was about to nip at Kaname's neck, he pulled her away. Yori found herself being laid supine on the seat. She didn't mind, her lips proceeding to capture his neck. She sucked and bit, while her hands slipped beneath his shirt making circular motions. When one hand settled on his groin, Kaname grabbed both her hands, forcing them down to her sides. She stared at him confused, but he didn't explain.

Breaking eye contact, he focused on her exposed bellybutton. He bent to lick from her navel down. Yori said, pouting, "I want to touch you."

"You don't get to touch today," he said. Kaname released one hand, to pinch the right cheek of her posterior eliticiting a yelp from Yori. Her body jerked, her raised leg straightening. Kaname heard the glass break, followed by Yori's sharp intake of breath. Gently lifting her leg away from the shattered window, he saw a line of blood steadily flowing. It sent a stab of pain through his heart. Without a thought he lapped it up. His tongue running along the cut, he was glad to find it was not long or deep enough to be a gash.

Yori winced at the feel of his hot tongue, but forced herself to hold still. She could see he was worried by his tense shoulders, eyebrow furrowed. In particular, she noted his eyes flashed for a brief moment—not the expected red of lust for blood—in entirety a bright white. He didn't seem to notice it himself as he moved away, carrying her out of the vehicle in his arms, careful to keep her covered.

As soon as they were inside the dorm, Yuki accosted her brother. Kaname had known that someone was bound to involve his sister. He didn't care to stay and listen. He hurried away from her to Yori's room, locking the door. Without a word, he swiftly helped her into new underwear. He said, his whole body expressing misery "I'm sorry."

Yori watched his fast movement. How he unlocked the door right away before Yuki broke it down. Even as she began to scold him, he wordlessly pointed at her. Seeing her brother's solemn face, she turned to her friend, eyebrows knitting together in uncertainty. He left, returning fast, first aid in hand. Yuki barely realizing what Kaname had meant. Both girls watched as he deftly bound her injury. Eyes full of regret he pressed a kiss over her bandage, once more reiterating "I'm sorry."

He left after that, heading downstairs. His thoughts were a mess. He had caused Yori to get hurt. While he was concerned, he was also plagued by another, more selfish thought. Entering the same room his friend Takuma and Hanabusa occupied, he sat down on a couch. "What happened? You look a bit, uh, ill" Takuma said. Not only that, he hadn't sensed him approach.

Kaname gave a wry smile and said, "Yori got hurt." That stunned the two boys. Their leader continued, "I don't know how much longer I can keep from throwing her down and taking her."

They gaped at him horrified. Takuma regained his composure first, suggesting, "If you really need to release your passions, I'm sure another girl can serve that purpose." Kaname knew his friend was trying to help, but he only reacted like this to Yori. With a wide, bright smile, Takuma said, "For example, imagine doing such naughty things to Hanabusa."

Aido paled at the vice president's words. There was no way he could. Takuma was just playing a cruel joke at his expense. Despite that, with difficulty, he said, "I wouldn't mind." It was the best self-offer he could muster. His loyalty to Kaname was absolute. This sacrifice, however, was for the friendship he had with Yori.

"I can resist," Kaname said, resolutely. All perverted thoughts ruined by Takuma and Aido. Noticing the obvious relief of Hanabusa at his words, he said, "If you must, the two of you can do that."

"Eh?" Hanabusa uttered in disbelief.

Placing an arm around him, Takuma said,"Let's do it." Shrugging his arm off, Aido backed away, and ran out.

Upstairs, Yori found herself interrogated by her best friend. Apparently, Shiki had gone to get her. He had said that she might be in trouble. Somehow she managed to calm Yuki. "It was an accident. Nothing happened…unfortunately," she assured. It surprised Yuki to hear her say that. She didn't stop Yori when she said, "I should head back."

Heading for the door, they were blocked by Ruka. She said, in earnest "I can help you with Kaname-sama. Not right now, though." That was all she told Yori. It was odd, she knew, but Yori was grateful for the beautiful vampire's assistance.

Yuki lamented, "Why didn't she offer the same to me?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs in time to see Aido being chased by Ichijo. She straightened and followed them. Yuki meant to do the same, but was distracted by her brother rapidly passing by, dragging her with him. Yuki was momentarily stunned. She didn't understand her brother, until he found Ruka. He said to both, "Don't teach Yori anything. It's already hard enough to restrain myself."

Alarmed, Yuki threatened, "You had better not force Yori-chan."

Recalling Ichijo's advice, he said, "I won't, but a man can only resist so much. That's why I'm asking you not to help her." They both agreed not to become involved. Kaname, receiving their okay, dashed off.

Yuki readily concurred with her brother's request, but Ruka had her doubts. Yori's mere presence made Kaname show different expressions. His solemn mask slipped. She remained wary of the fact that their relationship was not definite. It tempted her to find a roundabout method of aiding Yori. She took into consideration Kaname-sama's request, but the possibility that he might be hurt by Yori's loss, concerned Ruka more.

Ichijo hounded Aido to the edge of the outdoor pool. There was a good distance between them, but not enough to escape getting caught. Except that Yori beat him to the win. Putting an arm around Aido's neck, she held up the other signaling him to stop. He began to slow until he saw her eyes flash. He resumed his former pace. Yori wavered, at the last minute. She side stepped Ichijo, hooking his neck with her free arm in an attempt to save him from falling into the pool. Underestimating his speed, all three were tugged toward the sparkling water.

The two boys were yanked back forcefully by their shirts. Yori holding tight to them fell on their solid bodies. Their saviors Kaname and Zero stared down at them in disapproval. Ichijo raised his hands in defeat, "I give up. I know when I've been rejected."

Zero helped the other two to their feet, disturbed by the blond vampire's words. He didn't know the reason for his statement. He didn't care to learn what it might be. In a hurry to leave he offered to carry Yori, but she assured him she was alright. Once they were gone, smirking at his friend, Takuma teased "I can see why you have such a hard time." In an effort to trouble Kaname, he brought his hands to his cheeks, eyes closing. "The way she threw herself at me. I felt butterflies in my tummy."

Kaname ignored his friend. Takuma was not someone whom Yori liked. Changing the subject, he said, "I want you to help with something."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and/or added this story to their alerts. It keeps me motivated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

On their way home Zero glanced at Yori. She seemed to be worried about something. He said, "That girl you left school with said you were in trouble. Are you alright?"

She nodded. He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to force her to talk. He planned on asking Yuki about it later. Changing the subject, he said "Yagari-sensei will be returning soon."

Yori brightened up at his words. She asked, "What about Kaito-san?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure he is not far behind."

Once home Zero went to prepare dinner. Once she had changed clothes and fixed her bandage she offered to help. He shook his head and sent her away to rest. Walking into the living room she found Aido asleep. She wondered if Kaname had done anything to him. He was silent coming home.

Watching him slumber she realized how tired she felt. She curled up on the open space of the couch next to him, quickly falling asleep. In her dream she found the pureblood. She wasn't afraid. At this moment she had questions. Yori said, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you a bit more about your abilities."

Yori inquired, "What more can I possibly do?"

"You can erase yourself from people's memories. It's a bit complicated, though. Usually you have to add a key of words. It ensures that the other person doesn't remember, unless you unlock the lost memories using those words."

Yori frowned. It was confusing. "What if I don't use any words?"

"You won't be able to undo what you've erased. It will be permanent." Yori still looked unsure, so the pureblood added, "It is similar to how you recovered your ancestors' pureblood status. When you were told the hunter pureblood myth it unlocked those powers."

"How do I-? Why would I need to-?" Yori asked, overwhelmed.

"Call it a special type of insurance. There was a need for it once and you might need it someday, or not. All you need is the intent and good control of your power. The same goes for your ability to shield against vampires. If your body takes on a defensive stance, even going tense from sensing an attack, you'll be able to block it. Unless you hesitate, or choose to take the hit."

"What about my blood? If a vampire drinks it what happens?" Yori finally asked her most urgent question.

"A link is formed between you and the vampire. The eyes flash white light briefly. There isn't any hunger for blood and none of your powers are gained. Just be careful not to drive him crazy."

"What do you mean?" she asked. The answer never came. All she heard were familiar voices. Someone was holding her hand, their fingers were interlaced.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. He had sensed another vampire's presence in the house. Coming to check the living room he found Ichijo near Yori and Aido. The vice president swiftly let go of her hand. He said, "Yori-san has really nice nails, right?"

Zero raised an eyebrow at the comment. He didn't pay attention to most people's hands. He suspected Ichijo hadn't been simply admiring Yori's hands. Ichijo sighed. "Honestly I came to see you," he said. "I heard that your cooking is delicious."

Yori opened her eyes, now fully awake. She watched Ichijo get up and grab onto Zero. "I'm so hungry. Feed me."

"Let go. I'll feed you, "Zero said, annoyed. Yori laughed softly, sitting up. Waking up Aido, they all ate together.

During night classes Kaname asked Ichijo if he had a good meal. He shrugged. He knew his friend didn't care. What Kaname really wanted to know was if he had completed the favor. "Takuma," he said, serious.

"Kiryu walked in. He almost caught me," Ichijo said, shaking his head. Kaname growled. "Try again. Also, take care of another matter for me."

A week passed and Yori was missing Kaname. He had not come to see her since she got hurt. She sat in a corner of the library, on a well cushioned chair. She had been doing homework, but all she thought about was him. She shut her eyes trying to clear her mind. It only gave her a clear image of Kaname. Settling back on the chair comfortably, she focused on him.

Takuma found her hidden in the library. He smiled wryly. She had drawn her legs up, arms wrapped securely around them. She appeared to be sleeping except for the frown. Crouching down close he nudged her. She fell against the arm rest, unmoving. Yori left herself open to Kaname. His friend was a horny mess. It made sense now why Kaname had asked him to do this simple act. Brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, Takuma whispered, "If he did it himself, he'd take you."

Outside of the library Kaname waited in the empty hallway. Night classes were going to start soon. Heading toward the school, he had sensed Yori. Ever since he drank her blood he knew when she was close. He deliberately avoided her. It might ruin his plans if he approached her now. That didn't stop him from touching the wall, resting his forehead on its cool surface. He lifted his head from the barrier that kept him from her.

Yori was certain she was dreaming as she watched Kaname's curious behavior. He turned to look at her. He blinked several times before his eyes widened. She approached him, reaching out her right hand to touch his cheek. He flinched at the contact. "How can you…" he started to say. He turned back to the smooth wall. "You are supposed to be in there," he breathed out in disbelief.

"This is a dream," she said. She had been in the library and then she fell asleep.

Kaname shook his head. "No. I can feel your presence in the library," he said. He knew because there had been times when he had seen her coming. He hesitated those times, almost giving in to his desire to be near her. As she came closer that feeling grew weaker, each time he ran away that same feeling tugged strongly at his chest. She stood in front of him, but the sensation remained. A pained expression flitted across his face. "What are you doing to me?" he asked earnestly.

"I am not doing anything," she said unexpectedly falling sideways. She straightened and tried to speak again. She became distracted by a tingly feeling like someone was brushing her bangs from her face. Dazed, she brought up a hand to cover the spot. "Maybe I am. Let's check," she said, moving toward the door some steps away.

Startled, Kaname attempted to grab her arm. His hand was going right through her. Sprinting to block her path, he said, "I can't touch you."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her eyes were growing heavy, her vision fading to black. Kaname stared in confusion as Yori vanished. _I must have hallucinated_, he reasoned.

His task swiftly finished Takuma headed for the door. One job down, one more to go, he sighed. Exiting the library he found Kaname looking alarmed. He composed himself shortly. There was one more place they needed to go.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope it's long enough, Princesa de la Luna and thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

He was certain he was going crazy. Yori kept appearing to him; luckily not during his outing with Takuma. He saw her during class. She didn't say a word, or try to touch him, just stared with a content smile. Kaname looked around, but no one else paid attention to Yori. The instructor didn't say anything. Then she was gone, vanishing right when he decided to reach out to her.

It plagued his mind even after classes. He should have fallen asleep hours ago. The sun was rising. Turning away from the sunrays filtering through the window, he came face to face with Yori. She was dressed in her uniform lying next to him. She sat up to lean over him, leaning close to his lips. He wanted to caress her cheek. She wasn't really here, he knew. If he attempted to touch her…instead he remained unmoving. Yori pecked him on the lips. She did that several times. Since she was there he relaxed, beginning to drift off to sleep.

He woke up startled. Sitting upright, he searched for her. Kaname exhaled. _Of course, she's not going to be here._ There was the other pureblood standing in a corner of his room though. "I told her not to drive you crazy." He didn't speak, he waited for more. "You drank her blood, so now she has a link to you. Can appear to you, touch you. For your sake, I suggest you give her your blood."

"What will that do?" he questioned.

"How did you feel after drinking her blood?"

Not too different other than a need to fuck her, much like always, except stronger. Reserved in spite of said need, he'd call it making love at that moment. He wouldn't use such words though. "Sexually frustrated, but not like usual."

There was light laugh in reply. _That's how Yori feels_, the pureblood mused on that, _interesting._ She wouldn't tell him. "After you feed her your blood things will become clearer. You'll know you're not hallucinating."

He despised taking orders from someone who had hurt Yori previously. "Aren't you going to attack me like Yori?" he asked.

"I was a little upset to learn she was involved with you. I may have overdone it. Whatever she decides to do, I'll accept it."

He contemplated how to reply, but she disappeared. The sun was shining brightly, he saw. Lying back he meant to go to sleep. There was no reason why he had to listen to what some stranger said. He vaguely wondered if Takuma had checked up on the matter he had mentioned last night. Becoming tired of thinking he blacked out.

Takuma was awake during the daytime following a lead on **another** case Kaname had given him. Ruka and Kain were up to something early this morning. He didn't mind the errand, but it was a bit dull playing babysitter. He spiced it up by pretending to be a detective. He searched the school grounds stealthily, staying out of sight from fan girls and others. He tracked the duo to a deserted infirmary.

Standing in the doorway, he watched. Ruka was speaking in a low tone, Kain stood next to her in silence. In the space between their bodies Takuma saw Aido. His mouth was covered with tape, his arms behind the chair. _Probably tied up_, he thought. Stepping inside the room he saw Yuki sitting next to Aido. She was free to move and talk. He hadn't expected to see her.

"Everyone put your hands up where I can see them. You're all under arrest," Takuma said in an authoritative tone, using his index finger and thumb to portray a gun. All eyes turned on him. Keeping his finger trained on the criminals, he began to pull curtains aside finding two more suspects: Rima and Shiki. Apparently, there was a lot of information Kaname had failed to include. Reacting fast, Rima pointed the tip of her folded umbrella at his chest. Coming up from behind Shiki grabbed him, an arm round his neck, pointer finger held against Takuma's temple. Takuma raised his left hand to his ear, pinky and thumb extended. "Back up. I repeat—"

Takuma's hand was yanked away in Shiki's strong grip. Shiki said, not into the role verbally, "I'll buy you a cake, so shut up."

"An honest detective cannot be bought," he said resolutely. "What kind of cake?"

"Any," Shiki replied.

"Deal," he said. Shiki released him. His eyes roaming the room, he asked, "What are we doing?"

Ruka explained, they had wanted to enlist Aido's help to give Yori a couple of tips in seducing Kaname. Ruka had been forbidden from it as had Yuki, but Aido—the closest person to Yori—had not.

Undoing the ropes binding his wrists and ripping the tape off, he asked, "Why aren't you with Yori-chan?" Scowling angrily, on the verge of tears, Aido held in a yell of pain. Touching his lips gingerly, he pointed behind him to the windows.

Yori and Aido were walking to the cafeteria for breakfast when they were stopped by the Kiryu twins. They were led into the nurse's office, finding it occupied by Yuki, Ruka and Kain. Yori was pulled out of the room by Zero via the window. Utterly confused because Hanabusa was being tied to a chair and Ichiru—assigned to guard the door—headed out mumbling, "Maria will want to see this…" Zero informed her that they were setting a trap. She still didn't understand, or know who it was for until later.

She found it hard not to laugh upon hearing the voices in the room. She was trembling, keeping her giggles quiet. Yori didn't hear her name mentioned because of Zero. He looked so disgruntled by the dialogue she gave in to laughter. A shadow falling over the two they raised their heads. Ichijo was leaning his arms on the window sill, staring down at them. He took a deep breath then exhaled. He said, compromising, "Only today, but first I will perform a skit arguing against your seduction lessons."

Once Zero and Yori clambered into the room, Takuma turned to Aido and said, "You're going to help me." His eyes held a mischievous glint. He proceeded to whisper conspiratorially to Shiki and Rima in a huddle. The tall brunette dashed off quickly returning with items he kept well hidden in his arms. Closing a curtain to seal himself and Takuma from view he went to work.

Rima was asked to set up the audience and set. She arranged beds in a semi circle. She asked everyone to sit quietly and patiently on the beds, due to the lack of chairs. Around this time Ichiru returned with Maria. He was confused about what was happening. He had thought there was going to be a lesson on romance not a play.

She pulled one more bed away from its place to the center of the room. Moving on to Aido, she touched up his makeup. Done quickly she told him to stand or sit anywhere within the audience's view. He stood by the window as Rima took a seat and Shiki pulled the curtain aside to reveal Takuma wearing a dark brown wig and a black shirt. The buttons were undone to reveal his upper body. He touched his fake hair with a pained expression. Aido yelled angry, "Who the hell are you supposed to be? You look like you're in pain?"

Takuma's acting focus was lost at his comment until Shiki spoke up as narrator. "Scene 1 Act 1 takes place in Kaname-sama's room with Yori-chan. She has just started a fiery lust within his heart that she now wants put out. It's too late. The fire is out of control and he'll have his way."

In character once more, Takuma neared Aido resting his hand on Aido's waist. He leaned his forehead against Aido's, his eyebrow creasing. Aido bristled at the contact, but Takuma ignored it. "I'm at my limit and now I will have you," he said, bringing up his hands to Aido's shoulders caging him in.

Incensed, Aido pushed at Kaname wanna be's chest. Takuma didn't budge. He moved back a bit, then leaned in, grabbing Aido's chin for a kiss. Mere inches away Aido covered Takuma's mouth with his right hand. Not to be deterred Takuma ran a hand up his leg causing Aido to lose his temper.

Forcing Takuma off him, he balled up his fist to punch him on the mouth. Dodging the attack, he embraced him, and dragged a flailing Aido to the nearly forgotten bed. He had to admit Aido landed some good hits on him. Tossing him onto the bed and climbing over him, Takuma touched and groped at Aido's body. Not to be taken advantage of, he fought back his legs kicking, arms maintaining some distance.

However, he let his defenses slip because Takuma captured his arms, palms down. He twisted Aido's body to lay on his stomach. Whispering in his ear, he said, "You're wearing boxer briefs. Sexy."

"Shut up," Aido muttered, pinned beneath Takuma.

Shiki cut in. "End of Scene 1 Act 1 because the rest is too graphic to act out. If allowed to continue it wouldn't be acting anymore."

The audience was silent. Half were horrified while the other half continued chuckling. Ichiru and Maria, plus most of the men had a haunted look. It was wrong in several ways. Most of the girls were amused. Aido was dressed in drag after all. They all forgot the point of the skit. Takuma, now standing, his arms crossed, cleared his throat. Tone serious, he said, "I hope you understand, Yori-chan. This might happen if you endeavor to seduce Kaname."She nodded.

"But if you're willing to take a risk despite the warning," he said, a finger to his lips and his other hand over his crotch, "You can use your mouth to pleasure him, right, everyone?"

It was the wrong thing to say. He received punches from Yuki and Ruka, not to mention glares aimed in his direction. Seduction according to the two girls meant a more roundabout technique, such as: using another man to make Kaname jealous and dancing lessons. Takuma shook his head at the simplicity of their plans. The first didn't seem like a good plan for seducing; anger someone, yes. The latter had potential. Surprisingly, it was Yuki's plan.

Leaving out unnecessary details Takuma informed Kaname of that morning's occurrence. Yuki and Ruka were caught conspiring, but not to seduce anyone. Due to the event H.A. was having they wanted to teach Yori how to dance. It appealed to all of the other nobles, himself included. Kaname didn't seem suspicious that he was lying. He agreed. Yuki and Ruka could have their way this time. Finished reporting Takuma left.

Next time he should send Seiren with or in place of Takuma. Recently he had been asking many favors from his friend. He also suspected his friend was leaving information out, which was why he'd allowed the whole dance thing. In a few days, but before that—quite worrying and urgent—he needed to meet with Yori.

It was somewhat troublesome working out a way to get rid of Zero and Ichiru, after school. He let them sleep over with their respective girlfriends and they left. Cross was gone at his request. This was a risky situation, the two of them alone.

Shaking his head, he stepped into Yori's room. Sitting next to her, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, he called to her, "Wake up, Yori." She stirred, and he leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes opened, a hand reaching up to run through his hair. "Kaname," she spoke against his lips. She didn't say anymore, kissing him back.

Biting down hard on his tongue twice he felt her resist the blood she tasted. Eyes fully open, focused on her he kissed her more forcefully. Those beautiful brown eyes glowed crimson in the dark night. Certain Yori had swallowed some of it he loosened his hold. Breathing hard, she stared at him. "I wanted to make it fair. I drank your blood," he explained. _And I wanted to know if she was telling the truth._ Now he had confirmed it. Settling down next to her above the blankets he went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

For a long while Yori stared at Kaname's back, her mind full of thoughts. At first, it was how easily he rested next to her after waking her up and giving her that kiss. Then she was hit by such complex feelings—both familiar and unknown—it was hard to name them. Yearning, lust, pain. A slight fear because...of what? Yori didn't know. However, she did know it had to do with Kaname.

_Kaname_.

Suddenly he turned over. His eyes searched her face for a moment before he pulled her close. Arms around each other, her head tucked under his chin, he urged, "Close your eyes."

This reminded him of the past when she watched over him, except she wasn't going to disappear like she did then. Yet she had just the other day. Shaking his head he focused on Yori's warm body wrapped in his arms. Closing his own eyes, he decided to enjoy it. Soon he'd have to leave.

Usually Yori and Aido chatted before class, during lunch and ate together with Zero and his brother. Today she was quiet, her mind elsewhere. Aido was certain it had to do with Kaname's visit last night. His leader had not told him to go away and he had been nervous until he left. Luckily nothing much had happened; just enough to leave her distracted.

This morning during breakfast he had greeted her, but she hadn't returned the gesture. A whole minute later she acknowledged his presence. Later in class she didn't answer at all when Zero and Ichiru spoke to her. "Morning," Zero said, looking concerned.

Aido quirked a brow at that considering Yori hadn't done anything to warrant it right away. Ichiru said, "The old man isn't back, but we just saw Kaito out in the hallway."

_That might be cause for worry_, Aido thought. It meant his job was over. Yori gave no response to the news, drawing further attention. Until hurried, heavy footsteps pulled them away. Kaito walked in his sight settling on Aido himself. He didn't like the look he was given. Stalking over to him Kaito grabbed him unceremoniously pulling him out of class. Aido hardly managed to brush his hand over Yori's shoulder finally getting her attention.

She followed them out. Kaito dragged him as far as the headmaster's home then turned on him. "Who the hell allowed you to attend day classes, vampire?"

Yori stepped between them. "What are you doing?"

Kaito grit out, "Kuran agreed to have that blond playboy as your bodyguard, so where is he? Why is-"

"This _is_ Aido," Yori cut him off. He fell silent, trying to digest those three words. He looked past Yori to Aido. His mouth quirked as he looked away, muttering curses.

Stepping back and bumping into Aido, Yori breathed out. "You're back." The other man simply nodded. Aido had known then what Zero's look meant and recalled Ichiru's words. '_The old man isn't back...' _Reluctantly he reiterated the message. Hearing it brought Yori out of her daze a little.

After that Kaito ordered Aido to head back to class. He narrowed his eyes at the hunter, but wordlessly left. The hunter had informed him when the day was done his job as guard was over; it was his last day. Pretending to be a teenage girl, going back the Moon dorm and night classes—all of it was annoying. There was no appreciation for his services.

At the end of the day he went back, very glum and a bit glad. Kaito had been watching him like a hawk. Aido didn't mind getting away from him. The problem was he felt he had abandoned Yori. She had recovered from whatever bothered her after hearing potentially bad news. Changing quickly into his white uniform he sought out his leader. Kaname had to know about today, if he didn't already.

By the surprised expression at seeing him, Kaname obviously didn't. The surprise wore off turning serious. Aido had been prepared to explain, but as he saw the slight ire on Kaname's face he hesitated.

"What?"

Aido let the words tumble out, "No, nothing. The hunter returned, but the other scruffy one Yori admires hasn't." No indication of being affected. It reminded him of her. "You're reacting like Yori," he mumbled.

"You should stay in, get your routine back," Kaname said. Despite the offer, he declined. He'd attend evening classes. Not bothering to say any more Kaname left.

There was time to meet up, so he went to see her. Kaname felt a trickle of fear. Since he started to pursue her there was the possibility Yori's affections for Yagari Toga might not change. He was confident then—even now—that he'd make her care for him; a lot more strongly than Yori's crush on her teacher. Yagari missing in action and causing his girl to think of him diminished his confidence minutely right now.

Knocking lightly on her open bedroom door he entered. "I heard Yagari hasn't come back. Are you...okay?" he said, only to stop midway at Yori's pose. Her head was bent, shoulders stiff sitting at her desk. Kaname held his breath waiting for her answer. She raised her head, turning to him and pinning him in place with her eyes. Clear, dry eyes giving no hint at having shed tears gazed interestedly at him. She nodded, a slow smile forming. "I am okay," she said.

At her response he was able to finally look away. She had a couple of books and paper out. "You are doing homework?" he asked. It seemed natural, especially if she wanted to keep her mind from a certain hunter.

"I finished hours ago. I was just chatting with Yuki," Yori said, picking up a cell phone. Kaname silently contemplated her. "I didn't know you had a cell phone," he remarked.

She shook her head. "It's not mine. I borrowed it from Zero," she said. Silence ensued as the two of them thought about what those words entailed. "I think...I will buy one soon," she said. She no longer saw Yuki often. She wanted to keep her friends close, even if a phone was a weak way of doing so compared to meeting in person.

If she was making calls to Yuki then she obviously wasn't doing as well as she claimed. She hadn't cried, though. He ordered, "Stand up, Yori." She complied. He took her seat, tugging her to sit on his lap. He murmured, "I'll buy one for you. First, honestly tell me your worries."

Settling comfortably against Kaname's chest Yori sighed. "You're right. I know this weekend I'll see Yuki, Aido and the others. It's just sometimes I miss her. I knew it was temporary and it's selfish to want more time. Still I'm a little sad Aido left."

As he listened Kaname's small fear became disbelief. He hadn't expected to hear Aido's and Yuki's names. "Aren't you worried at all about Yagari?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I am, but I am sure he will come back," she replied.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, insistent.

"Yagari-sensei is currently the best hunter," she said confidently.

Kaname saw her conviction on her face; she gazed at him in challenge. "Agreed," he said, letting her win. Yori, he felt, had been honest. Walking him to the door Yori gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Have a good night in class."

She watched him go. When he was out of sight, she whispered, "I'm also worried about you."

He was not the only person full of worries. Kaito had kept his thoughts focused on hunting, which was the reason he had forgotten to tell Kaname and Yori about the event the Hunter's Association had planned. When he had realized it, there was no possibility for him to return, which led to his request from the model vampires. In between hunts he had to rest and his mind wandered. He tried to figure out who he wanted to be for Yori. Did he simply wish to follow orders from his superiors, or was he going to be loyal to her? He still didn't know what to do.

He had to admit Kuran really was crafty. He had demonstrated it back when he bargained for a possibility to marry Yori and proceeded to date her. He was a dark one, he had discovered anew today. He pitied Aido. Obviously he was very devoted, but Kuran had him dressing like a girl. Should he make a move on Yori he'd have to be careful.


	16. Chapter 16

Can't believe I was gone so long. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

* * *

Kaito knocked at the door. Three sharp raps. No response. He tried turning the door knob. It opened. Stepping inside and closing the door, he said, "Cross, are you home?" No reply. He walked further into the house. "I didn't intend to intrude, but you left the door unlocked." It was unwise to not lock it. This was a school, so maybe Cross felt it was safe. Kaito shook his head. The man built a school where vampires and humans attended. Whatever the definition of safe for headmaster Cross it was questionable.

Walking into the living room Kaito found Yori on a couch near one of the windows. Outside the sun had set. The sky already darkening as the night descended. Despite the dim lighting the lights were not on. Yori held a book in her hands, lost in its contents. Flicking the light on he said, "You'll ruin your eyesight." He stopped a few feet in front of her.

Yori lifted her head disoriented by the sudden light and voice. Seeing Kaito, she set aside her book and got up. Lifting her arms and arching her back for a good stretch after sitting so long, she said, "I was going to turn on the light as soon as I finished the chapter. If you are looking for the headmaster he's not home."

"What about Zero, or Ichiru?" he asked.

"They are out too. I can let them know you were here."

Since returning Kaito waited for an opportunity to meet Yori in private. This was it. Unable to think of an adequate thing to say he simply stared intently. She said nothing. Not until the moment became too long and no words followed. She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, signaling he ought to speak. Silence remained and she considered his return only two days ago. Maybe he needed to tell her some other news from the Hunter's Association. After that he moved his lips as if to speak, but instead stayed quiet.

"Is something the matter?" Yori asked, at last.

Kaito stepped closer. He brought up his hands. He placed his right on her shoulder firmly while his left palm hovered over her cheek. Yori startled at the action, but didn't move away. She looked him in the eyes, waited for what might come next. Frowning at her he brought his hands to the same area: her neck. He broke eye contact as his hands encircled her throat. Leaning down, he said quietly, "You should defend yourself when you are obviously in danger."

"Is that why you were awkward this whole time? I am your enemy?" she asked.

Kaito removed his hands turning his back on her. Annoyed he muttered, "I'm just like that old man."

Yori wanted to know what Kaito's actions meant, but his words grabbed her attention. "What old man?"

Looking at her Kaito felt relief. The whole time he was gone he thought about what the mystery pureblood had said. He was not capable of harming Yori. He knew this and told himself, but wondered whether he was able to do it if it was ordered by H.A. He knew the answer indefinitely now. While training a comfortable closeness was established. At least, he assumed. Neither he nor she said a word on the subject. Not that it was necessary. It was perceivable. She bid him a good farewell. For his part, though he had yet to show it, he was on her side.

He was aware her presence affected him. He had not only thought of his dilemma with the pureblood's query. It was also unbidden memories that came to him about her during breaks in his work. Zero and Ichiru, including Yagari might be called friends of his. _More like long time acquaintances_, Kaito thought. Plus the relationship was rockier, rougher in his mind. Yori elicited a warm, soft caring in him._ She's terribly close to being a friend if she isn't already_, he thought, struck forcefully by it.

Here, face to face with Yori, having moved to see if he was able to hurt her, he found the words for what she was to him. Along with it was his attraction to her, which he should not tell her about. She was dating Kuran. She liked Kuran. He did not want to cause a rift in their potential friendship by making any kind of romantic love declarations.

"Yagari," he answered. The old man had his reasons for why he should not date, or try to be with Yori. Sure, he didn't have romantic feelings for her, but he didn't lack excuses for turning her down. The old man was crazy and stupid. And Kaito thought, _I am too._ Not that the situation was the same. Suppressing the desire to sigh, Kaito said, "By the way you're not my enemy. You're actually the opposite. I just needed to confirm something."

Yori smiled wryly. It was heartening to hear she was not an enemy. There were many things Kaito did not accept; such as a vampire and human dating. She was confused by the mention of Yagari. What she did understand: Kaito was troubled. Perhaps he'd let go of some of those troubles now. His body was stiff at the start of this weird situation. After moving away and facing her again his stance was relaxed, shoulders at ease. She asked, "Did you confirm it?"

Kaito nodded. "Let's sit and talk for a while. What has happened while I was not here?" He hoped talking eased the weird tenseness he created through his actions. The last time they spoke to each other casually seemed long ago—ridiculous because it was sometime before leaving. Yori was unreserved in asking questions that were past the border of inappropriate at times. The inappropriate, he noted, showed up when she was worried about something personal. He hoped to be amused by that inappropriateness in their conversation.

Moving to sit, Yori said, "Well, you already know Aido had to cross dress to guard me. It was nice to have him around. Kaname sometimes visited."

He heard about all this from Zero, Ichiru and headmaster Cross. Some he discovered personally upon his arrival. "Are you nervous about the upcoming ball?" Kaito asked. He scowled in displeasure hearing himself.

"A little, but we are all getting together to take dancing lessons," Yori said.

That sounded like a dubious idea. It was not difficult to waltz. The vampires must know how to slow dance. These dancing lessons were probably for fun. The words left his mouth faster than his brain could catch up to halt them. "When and where are you going to do it?" Kaito asked.

Yori didn't even blink in question at him. She said, "Tonight. Right here at the headmaster's home. I've thought about it and there is not going to be enough people to pair off evenly. Want to join us?"

His stomach felt odd when she invited him and his face felt hot as he said, "I'll go."

"Great. We'll have so much fun. Do you know how to dance Kaito?" she said.

"I know a bit. If it's like usual it won't be a problem," he said. Before Yori was able to reply there was a knock at the door. It was the two vampires that had delivered his message. It cost him a lot too; a year's supply of Pocky. They entered the room bearing various stuff. Behind them were Aido, Yuki and Ruka. Choosing to be polite Kaito stood to greet them swiftly then took a seat again. _Aren't they too early?_ he thought.

Just as he thought it, Yori said, "You're early."

Ruka replied, "No. We came to dress you and make you look stunning."

Yuki rushed to Yori, embracing her. "We hardly get to spend time together, so I came. Aido insisted on coming along despite having you to himself for a month and a half."

Aido crossed his arms, frowning. He said, "I'm the one who told you Rima and Shiki were going to see Yori." Yuki, prepared to retort, but Aido spoke first. "I know you miss her. I do too, even after only a couple of days." That calmed Yuki.

It gladdened Yori to have her friends visit. Dressing in formal attire was nice, fun even. However, recalling her shopping adventure with Rima and Shiki made her feel the exhaustion of that day. The thought of another impromptu fashion show caused her to wince. Catching Kaito's cool stare at everyone, she said, "Did you bring any tuxedos? Kaito is joining us."

Yuki shook her head as Shiki said, "No." Having set all his items down, he sized up Kaito. He motioned for him to stand and circled him. "I can't improve his appearance anyway. This outfit is fine. Oh, Rima and I got our Pocky yesterday," Shiki said. He grabbed a big pack of Pocky lying on top of the stuff they brought, taking a smaller pack he offered it to Kaito. Slightly annoyed since it came out of his own pocket he shook his head to decline.

"Never mind your clothes. The only person getting a wardrobe change is Yori," Ruka said.

"Why are you here? Only one person is required to get dressed. To be specific Yori can do that herself. Fancy or not," Kaito said. He asked because he didn't understand. What possible reason could there be?

Everyone, excepting Aido and Yori who turned to Ruka, looked at him. Aido concurred and Yori hoped Kaito's question meant no repeat of her outing with the two models. Lifting her chin in defiance, shoulders back, Ruka pointed to Rima, Shiki and herself as she spoke. "She is doing makeup. He is handling the wardrobe. I am styling Yori's hair." Belatedly she inclined her head toward Yuki, "She begged to come."

"Hey! You did too," Yuki said. "Besides it was my idea to dance and set up a romantic mood."

Kaito rubbed his eyes. Ruka made her point finely. He still felt a person was able to take care of all that themselves. However, he was a man. Makeup wasn't part of his dressing routine. Suits didn't take much time to select and hair didn't take long either. He accepted her explanation and didn't dare argue against it. His thought scattered hearing Yuki. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Yuki opened her mouth to answer, but Ruka covered it with her palm. She glared in distrust at Kaito. Yuki caught her look and understood. Not remotely suspicious of him Rima said, "Yori asked Aido for advice."

Shiki nodded. "Her exact question was 'what gets you in the mood?'"

Yuki interjected, "We all brainstormed ideas for Yori to seduce Kaname because he won't touch her."

"And your idea was dancing?" Kaito asked her. Yuki nodded in earnest. She beamed with pride. He was in danger of laughing at her grand idea. Exhaling and inhaling deeply he turned aside in his seat. Not only that. Yori proved his observation. He asked Aido, "What did you answer her?"

The blond vampire's face flushed in apparent embarrassment. "I didn't," he managed to say in obvious discomfort.

"He started choking when she asked him," Shiki said.

"I was eating breakfast and of all things I didn't expect her to ask me that," Aido said in defense. Kaito laughed then. It was a quick, short chuckle. It was Yuki's idea, Yori's question, and Aido's reaction. He said to Aido, "Expect similar improper questions in future conversations with Yori." Kaito did not miss everyone's eyes fixed on him. Turning to Yuki, he said, "Dancing is too light a method to turn someone on, but it works for romance."

Yuki smiled, taking his comment as a compliment. Ruka didn't, and said "What is your genius advice then?" Rima and Shiki put a word in as they decided to get to work.

"Not genius advice. My suggestion is simple. Be direct and tell your lover exactly what you want. Don't tiptoe around it by euphemizing either," Kaito said. Yuki's eyes widened in wonder. Easy to guess what she was thinking. "Go ahead and try it on Zero."

She blushed. "Isn't that advice for Yori? I mean, when Ruka offered advice it was not for me."

Ruka said, "That's not true. Your relationship isn't in trouble."

"No, but I still want the advice. As soon as I can I'm trying it, Kaito."

Shiki set dresses against Yori's body beginning the task he came here for. Rima opened her makeup case and waited for him to select tonight's dress. The dresses were from the shopping excursion. From where he was standing, he said, "In that case, I'll tell you the advice I gave Yori."

"You were there?" said Kaito, realizing he was the one who reiterated Yori's question.

Rima said, "We arrived at the cafeteria bearing your message and heard."

"I suggested sexual harassment until your boyfriend gives in to his need," Shiki said.

Aido said, "You may as well say yours Rima."

The dress selected was pink, satin and tulle. Yori was enjoying the conversation. She hurried to put it on. She managed to hear Rima's words, as she walked to her room, the conversation growing faint. "…hint with words and make body gestures…"

The ruffled edges of the dress reached her knees. It was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare. The neckline hinted at a heart-shape, a band hugged at the waist a flower in the middle. Heading back she peered into the living room. She waved to Rima. The girl came to her. "Could you pull the zipper up for me?" Yori asked her.

Kaito was talking. "It's all creative advice. I think some of it was meant to shock you and not to be taken seriously." His eyes locked on Aido he motioned with his head in the direction of Shiki and toward Rima's empty seat.

Entering the room together Rima motioned for her to sit next to her. She picked pink lip gloss for the lips to draw the eye. She forewent eye shadow. The nails were painted with a clear pink nail polish.

"I think your friend Takuma also joked, but perhaps not," Kaito was saying.

Ruka muttered, "Definitely not. It wasn't funny." She clenched her fists wanting to hit Takuma just from thinking about it. Settling her narrowed gaze on Yori her ire left her. "When Kaname sees you he is going to be speechless," she remarked.

"If he doesn't react to your heightened beauty then my brother is crazy," Yuki said. Nodding, wordlessly the others agreed unanimously.

Last Rima placed a wide white gold bangle and three thin silver ones on her right wrist. Shiki placed a pair of low, black sandals at her feet. Slipping them on Yori felt a sliver nervous excitement. Ruka considered Yori's hair while the others cleared the room to make space for dancing. The leftover unused dresses and other items were taken back to the Moon dorms. Ruka curled the ends and left it down. She added a plain clear clip on her left to pull a portion her hair back.

"There you're ready," Ruka said stepping back to admire Yori. They heard the knock at the door, the third today. "Let them in," she said to Yuki.

* * *

No Kaname this chapter, but no worries. He is in the next one.


End file.
